Wanted
by AshelyNicole
Summary: After one night at the pub, Rory agrees to a 'Week of Finn'. PDLD Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.**

**Note: I am not following the episodes.**

"There it was, what he wanted – tangibly before him….." (Paul's Case - Willa Cather)

He wanted her. As soon as his eyes collided with her big baby blues, all rational thought escaped him. His mind went blank, his breathing became shallow, and his heart started to race. She was breathtaking. Those eyes, that face, that _body_. He stifled a groan. God! He wanted her.

He didn't know her name; he had never seen her before. She didn't seem like the type of girl one would find mindlessly partying, downing drink after drink, and that, he believed, was the reason he had never met her before. Most of his time was spent getting drunk off his ass, shamelessly flirting with anything sporting breasts (more particularly breast brandishing red-heads), and sleeping off the effects of the previous night, with the occasional class attendance. This girl looked like the studious, class attending, school loving type; totally on the other side of the spectrum when compared to him. Nonetheless the attraction was there, he couldn't deny it, and by the look in her eyes, she felt it too.

His friend Logan was having an inane conversation with the tall dark haired man standing beside his blue eyed beauty; they were talking about margaritas or something. Truth be told, he wasn't paying the least bit attention to Logan and Marty (at least he thought that was the guy's name), he was completely focused on the girl beside Marty.

She opened her mouth to speak quite a few times, her eyes glued to his, but nothing escaped her lips. Marty was turned towards her, looking at her strangely, he noticed, breaking eye contact with her to size this guy up. No sooner had his eyes left hers, he saw her shake her head, smile at Marty, and softly speak to him. Marty smiled and turned back to Logan and his friends.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?" Logan queried, his gaze traveling over the girl, a smirk forming on his face as he saw her blush.

"Uh sure. This is my friend Rory," Marty stammered, obviously not used to making introductions.

Logan smirked as he extended his hand. "Logan Huntzberger, pleasure to meet you." Rory reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a quick shake. "This is my friend Stephanie Abbot," indicating the blonde girl hanging on his arm.

Stephanie smiled at Rory, and warmly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rory," she said.

Logan turned and gestured with his hand to the shorter, brown haired boy and said, "This is Colin Fairview."

Colin gave Rory a haughty look, but still extended his hand to take hers.

"And _this_," Logan said, "is Finley Morgan, known to people as Finn." He had noticed, along with everyone else, the way Rory and Finn had been staring at each other; the sexual tension radiated from them.

Rory once again locked eyes with the guy named Finn, heat suffusing her cheeks when she realized that he had been ravaging her body with his eyes. She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and was quite surprised when instead of doing so, he led it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, love," he said, smiling dashingly at her.

Rory was not just slightly embarrassed by the use of such an intimate term, but when she finally noted the Australian accent, her embarrassment subsided somewhat.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, plastering a smile onto her face, "but Marty and I have some things to do. Have a nice day." And with that she linked her arm through Marty's, downed the rest of her coffee, and pulled him away, barely allowing him to say goodbye.

Finn's eyes followed Rory's retreating figure until she and Marty were out of view. When they turned a corner and he lost sight of them, Finn turned back to his friends, who were all looking at him, Logan smirking, Stephanie genuinely smiling, and Colin looking annoyed.

"What?" he asked, as they all continued to stare at him.

The three looked at each other, and back at him. "Nothing," Logan said, the smirk getting larger.

"Good. Let's go get plastered," Finn suggested, offering his arm to Stephanie, as he started walking off towards the pub.

"Come on Rory! Please!" Paris begged to an annoyed Rory.

"Paris I said no. I do not want to go to the pub. You know I don't like going there. And you don't either. Why are you so desperate to go?" Rory gave up on pretending to be engrossed in Austen, and turned her full attention to Paris.

"Terrance told me that I need to start putting myself out there as it has been quite awhile since Asher's death, and I don't want to do it alone. _ Please Gilmore_! I'll do anything you want, I swear. Just come out with me!" Paris sat down beside Rory on the couch, and gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," Rory relented with a huff, "but this means coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Don't think I'll let this go. You owe me big time." Rory got up and walked into her room, after Paris thanked her profusely. "Give me 15 minutes."

After her 15 minutes, Rory walked out of her room dressed in a denim skirt; a long-sleeved, form fitting, white sweater; black stockings; black boots; and a blue jacket. Her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back, and her makeup was simple, mascara and a touch of lip gloss.

"Let's get this over with, Geller," she muttered as she walked out the door, letting Paris lock up behind them.

Paris hurried to catch up to Rory, and as she did, she asked nervously, "How do I look?"

Rory stopped and turned to survey Paris' outfit. She also wore a denim skirt, though hers was black; a red, short-sleeved sweater; a black jacket; and a pair of black shoes. Overall the effect was quite good.

"You look great, Paris. Don't worry." Rory smiled at Paris, and started walking again.

"Now how long do we have to stay here?" She asked, as the entrance to the pub came into view.

"Depends on how long it takes for me to find a guy."

Rory nodded, and pushed through the doors. It was a sea of people; people everywhere. Rory took a moment to survey her surroundings, and then looked to Paris.

"Drink?" She asked, and when Paris nodded Rory walked up to the bar, after asking Paris to find a table and what she would like.

"One Long Island Ice Tea, and a Coke, please," she said to the bartender. He nodded and started getting her order.

Rory waited at the bar, glancing around her, taking in the people. She saw numerous drunk people, girls and guys making asses of themselves, and just shook her head at their stupidity, a look of disgust making its way onto her features.

"Does the lady not like her surroundings?" came the question from beside her, the Australian accent unmistakable. Rory turned towards the voice, and her eyes instantly locked with the lust filled ones of one Finnley Morgan.

"Hello love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_Rory waited at the bar, glancing around her, taking in the people. She saw numerous drunk people, girls and guys making asses of themselves, and just shook her head at their stupidity, a look of disgust making its way onto her features._

"_Does the lady not like her surroundings?" came the question from beside her, the Australian accent unmistakable. Rory turned towards the voice, and her eyes instantly locked with the lust filled ones of one Finley Morgan._

"_Hello love."_

Rory made no attempt to answer him. Her eyes are still glued to his, a look of surprise covering her features. As the moment drags on, Finn's lips form into a smirk. He opens his mouth and is just about to speak when the bartender comes up to Rory.

"Here you go, miss," and he places her drinks before her.

The moment's gone. Rory's eyes break away from Finn's and looked at the bartender.

"Thanks," she says softly, and places some money on the bar. Her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment from her reaction to the way Finn had been looking at her, so instead of turning back to him allowing him to see her obvious embarrassment, Rory turns the opposite way and walks away from him. She quickly makes her way to Paris, not allowing herself to look back. If she had, she would have seen a very confused and upset Finley Morgan standing in the same place Rory left him in.

"Thank Rory," Paris says, as Rory sets the drinks down on the table. Paris immediately grabs her ice tea and takes a long drink. "What?" she asks, when she sees Rory looking at her with a strange look on her face, "I need all the help I can get tonight. You don't know how hard it is to put yourself out there. With you all the guys come running. Us non-perfect people have to work for attention."

Rory just shakes her head slightly and leans back into her chair. "How long do we have to stay here, Paris? I don't like being here. You know that."

"Just a couple of hours, Ror. Not too long. Besides, I think you are going to have a great night tonight, if the way that guy at the bar is looking at you is any indication." Paris smirks as Rory quickly turns her head to see Finn still at the bar, his composure intact now. He is leaning his back up against it, closely watching Rory. Their eyes meet for a brief second, before Rory quickly turns her head back to Paris.

"Do you know him?" Paris asks.

"Umm, yeah. I met him today with Marty. We were getting some much needed caffeine after my poli sci class, when these three guys and a girl come up. We were introduced, as it seems that Marty has bartended some of their parties. That guy at the bar in Finn." Rory starts looking around the bar until she sees the familiar faces of the other two guys from earlier that day. "And see those guys over there with the blondes," Rory says, as Paris looks over to the guys. She nods her head, and Rory continues, "Those were the other two that I met. I think they were Cory and Landon or something. I wasn't really paying attention when we were introduced.

"I can see why," Paris says, as her eyes go back to Finn. "Who could focus on those two when that one is around?"

Rory laughs at the look on Paris' face and says, "If you think he looks good, just wait till you hear that accent! It is to die for!"

"Accent! He. Has. An. Accent?" Paris' eyes bore into Rory's and a huge smile comes over her face when Rory nods her head. "Oh my god. Where is he from?"

"Australia." Rory says, matter-of-factly.

Paris' glance sweeps back over to Finn, who is still leaning against the bar, looking at them. She gives him a smile and gestures for him to come over before Rory understands what she's doing.

"Paris! What are you doing!" Rory squeals, and grabs Paris' hand in the middle of her wave.

"I'm inviting him over. And it seems like he's taking up my offer," she says and smirks. "You want him?" Her eyes turn from Finn's approaching figure to Rory's stunned face.

"What!"

"Do you want him? Or can I go for it?"

"Uuh….." Rory replies, embarrassed at Paris' forwardness, "I don't know," she finally gets out and blushes.

"Well make up your mind cuz he's like 15 feet away from us." Paris says in an annoyed tone, glaring at Rory to get her to make up her mind.

"Uuh."

"13 feet."

"Umm…I…."

"11 feet."

"I don't…"

"7 feet," Paris' glare getting more intense, "Make up your mind. He's almost here."

"I want…..umm….I want……him. I want him." Rory finally says firmly, a smile gracing her features.

"And who would that be love?" an accented, cultured voice says from directly behind her.

Rory's face turns bright red as she turns to see Finn standing behind her, a smile playing about his lips. Rory just sits there with an embarrassed expression on her red face, not able to make any comment. Her eyes are glued to Finn's, and she can see the obvious mirth in them. His smile grows as she continues to stare at him. Paris, getting annoyed with the present situation, loudly clears her throat, making Rory slightly jump and turn back to her. Finn smiles as Rory turns back around, and then he turns his attention to Paris.

"Hey," Paris greets, "take a seat." She motions to the seat beside Rory and takes a drink from her glass.

Finn accepts the offer, and sits himself down in the chair. Rory's head is down, her eyes on the tabletop, the blush still staining her cheeks. Finn smiles at her down-turned head, and then shifts his attention to Paris.

"Hello," he says, "my name is Finn. And what, perchance, is your name, darling?" Throwing her a dashing smile.

"Paris Geller," she replies, sticking out her hand. He continues to smile at her while taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Paris, not one for romanticism, snorts and rolls her eyes at his actions. Finn's smile becomes even brighter, and he lets her hand drop, turning his eyes back to Rory.

"So what brings you lovely young ladies to this fine establishment tonight? Have dates?"

"Nope," Paris replies, "I'm trying to get back on to the dating scene. My last relationship ended on a bad note, and I haven't been with anyone since." She says, nonchalantly, not noticing the surprise on Finn's face at the details she imparted to him after their very recent introduction.

"Well sorry to hear that Paris. I know some guys. If you want me to introduce you, just say so."

Rory's composure was now better, and she lifted up her head to look at the two at the table with her.

"Oh yes please," Paris says, enthusiastically. "You know anyone here?" And she starts looking around to see if any guy catches her fancy.

"Practically all of them," Finn says with a smile, and starts glancing around as well. "You see that one over there?" He gestures to a tall brow haired guy sitting at a table with two other people, "That is Greg Maxwell. He is a philosophy major. Nice guy. That one over there with the red hair, that's Charlie Dell, an art history major. The guy with the blonde hair over in the corner is Henry Ramsay, Pre-Law. Ooh, and that hunk over there, the one eyeing you up, is my friend Colin Fairview, he is Pre-Med." He smiles and waves to Colin, who waves back and then turns to the blonde guy beside him. "You met him today, love. When you were with Marty." He says, finally addressing Rory, after allowing her what he thought was enough time to regain all of her composure.

"Oh yea," Rory replies, looking over at Colin, who's attention was now back on their table.

"Cory. Huh?" Paris smirks and laughs at Rory's earlier remark.

Rory laughs and says, "Hey I just met the guy! I'm not an elephant," defending herself.

Finn looks from one laughing girl to the other, with an amused expression on his face. "Care to fill me in, love?"

"What?" Rory asks, and stops laughing. "Oh, well I forgot your friends' names. Nothing major." And she turns back to Paris.

"What's the blonde's name, Finn?" Paris inquires.

"The guy or the girls?"

"Do you even know the name of the two blonde girls?" Rory asks, a look of disbelief on her face.

Finn laughs and replies, "I haven't the smallest clue, truly. I try not to get to know their dates too well, usually they are only around til the next morning." He laughs and shakes his head, "Oh and the blonde guy is Logan," he says, turning back to Paris and Rory. Seeing the looks of disgust on their faces he mutters, "What?"

They both just shake their heads and turn back to look at the other table, which they find to be empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

"_What's the blonde's name, Finn?" Paris inquires._

"_The guy or the girls?"_

"_Do you even know the name of the two blonde girls?" Rory asks a look of disbelief on her face._

_Finn laughs and replies, "I haven't the smallest clue, truly. I try not to get to know their dates too well; usually they are only around til the next morning." He laughs and shakes his head, "Oh and the blonde guy is Logan," he says, turning back to Paris and Rory. Seeing the looks of disgust on their faces he mutters, "What?"_

_They both just shake their heads and turn back to look at the other table, which they find to be empty._

"Where'd they go?" Rory asked, after seeing the now deserted table.

"Probably went to go get laid," Paris said, her voice dripping with disdain. "Is that what they do every night?" she questioned Finn, "go out, find an easy, good looking girl, take her home, fuck her and then do it all over again the next night?"

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed, surprised at her friend's harsh words.

Finn just laughed and smiled at Paris and Rory. "Practically yes," he said, still chuckling, "Colin isn't as bad as Logan though. He tends to at least spend more than one night with his... _friends_. Logan is more of a one night kind of guy. He's always able to find some willing girl, even if he didn't look like he does, his last name would still bring the women running."

"Who is he?"

"You know the all powerful Mitchum Huntzberger, right Paris?" Rory said, and then continued when Paris nodded her head in the affirmative, "well that's his son."

Paris' eyes bugled and then she scoffed, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "_That's_ the Huntzberger heir? Well his parents must _really_ love him, huh? Bet he doesn't fit into the mold they want to push him into."

"That I don't," came a laughing voice from behind Rory and Paris. "Finn, my man! I was gonna ask what's been keeping you, but now I see it was the lovely company of these two beautiful women." A smirk formed on his lips as he said the last part, and then took a seat in between a blushing Rory and a scowling Paris.

"Huntz! Welcome to our little party here. Where's Col, and what happened to your date?"

Logan turned his attention from the girls beside him and said to Finn, "Took his date home, as did I. Turns out neither of them could hold their liquor," a laugh coming out of his lips. "Now," he said, turning back to the girls, "I do not believe we've ever been introduced. I believe you know who I am, but I'd like to know the names of the captivating women that have taken Finn away from Colin and me." He turned to Rory, and extended his hand, "Logan Huntzberger and you are?"

"We've met," she said, not taking the offered hand.

"Really!" he said, surprised and with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Refresh my memory if you will," and he let his hand drop back onto the table, leaning closer to Rory, invading her personal space.

Rory blushed, and pulled back, sliding her chair closer to Finn. Finn smiled over at Rory, and then smirked at Logan, who was sitting there with an astonished and annoyed look on his face.

"Well?" he said, looking at Rory with hard eyes.

She sighed and answered, "We met today in front of a coffee kiosk. I was with my friend Marty, and you were with Finn, Colin and Stephanie I believe."

"Marty?" Logan asked confused, the name didn't ring a bell.

"Yeah, Marty. Pretty tall, brown hair, brown eyes………he's bartended for you a few times I guess," Rory added, after her description didn't produce any recollection for Logan.

"Oh! _Bartender Marty_! I know who you're talking about. He makes a kick ass margarita," he said to no one in particular.

"Actually, it's just MARTY; bartender isn't part of his name." Rory clipped, anger starting to build up inside her.

Logan just smirked at the fact that he riled her up and then turned to Paris. "And who, beautiful creature, are you." He leaned over to Paris, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Paris Geller. Touch me again and I'll make sure a certain precious appendage will painfully be removed. Got it?" And she pulled off the arm that was on her shoulders and moved her chair away from him.

Logan looked at her with a very frightened look in his eyes, and nodded, moving even farther away from her.

"Impressive. That's the first time I've seen the infamous Logan Huntzberger shot down by a member of the fairer sex. You are me hero."

Paris turned around and looked at the guy standing behind her. He was the guy that Finn had pointed out before, Colin.

"I'm Colin Fairview," he said as he took a seat between Paris and Finn, "pleasure to meet you…"

"Paris Geller," she supplied as she took the offered hand.

"Well Paris Geller, I must say that you are a very intriguing and self-asserted person. Could I buy you another drink?"

She just stared wide eyed at him and then looked at Rory, silently motioning that she wanted to go. "No. We've got to go. Bye." And with one last look at Rory to make sure she was getting ready to leave, Paris threw her coat on and quickly walked out of the pub.

Colin sat there looking at Paris' retreating figure with a confused expression on his face, and turned towards Rory, who had just finished putting her jacket on. Finn and Logan were both laughing at what had so quickly transpired, but immediately stopped when Colin glared heatedly at them.

"What was with that? Did I do something wrong?"

Rory gave Colin a sympathetic look, and then said, "She's not used to guys offering her things or paying her attention, especially guys her age. Her last relationship didn't…. well didn't end good you could say, and her _friend_ Terrence is trying to get her to start dating again. Paris is not a good dater." Rory finished wrapping her scarf around her neck and then got up. "Well it was nice seeing you guys again. Have a great night." And she turned around and walked out the door.

"Gilmore! What took you so long!" Paris exclaimed as Rory emerged from the pub. Rory caught up to Paris' side as Paris started walking away.

"Just saying goodbye. I--"

"Love!" they heard a voice shout from behind them.

Rory and Paris both turned and were greeted with the sight of Finn and Colin hurrying over to them. Paris turned pale and spun back around continuing on her way. Rory didn't notice that she was walking away, and waited for Finn and Colin to reach her.

"Yeah?" She asked as they got up to her.

"Well love, we couldn't just let you two young women walk all the way back to your dorm without the escort of fine strapping young men such as ourselves, so here we are. Where'd Paris go?"

"Huh?" Rory said and turned to where Paris used to be, seeing that she was actually gone. She shrugged her shoulders and then turned back to Colin and Finn. "She must have went back to the dorm."

"By herself?" Colin asked, worry lacing his voice.

Rory smiled at him and said, "Paris is fine. She can definitely handle her own. But if you want to go ahead of us and make sure she's alright, we're in Branford, 115."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you again Gilmore." And with that Colin raced off in the direction of Branford.

Finn softly chuckled as he watched his friend take off after Paris. After seeing Colin's figure disappear, he turned back to Rory, and gallantly offered her his arm.

Rory looked at the offered arm and laughed. "Seriously?"

Finn smiled at her melodic laughter and without waiting for permission, hooked his arm through hers. "It's not for you love. I'm tired and need someone to lean on," he said as he pressed his side against Rory's.

"Well aren't we the gentleman?" Rory said sarcastically, a smile playing about her lips.

"Always love, always. It's the first thing they teach us in the highly exclusive school for those that are devilishly handsome, extremely charming and exceptionally exotic." He joked, and winked at Rory.

Rory laughed and then countered with, " 'highly exclusive school for those that are devilishly handsome, extremely charming and exceptionally exotic' ? How'd you get in?"

"Ouch love, you wound me," he cried, placing a hand over his heart, "how can you be so cruel to such a person as myself? It is wrong! Take it back please!" And he turned to her, an imploring look on his face. Rory just smiled and laughed at him, and before she knew it, Finn was on his knees before, holding her hands in his. "Please love," he cried, "I'll do anything. Just take back what you said. Your harsh words pain me. Please love!" he cried more forcefully, now that he saw a crowd was beginning to form, watching the scene before them. He looked up at Rory's flaming cheeks, and smiled at her discomfort.

"Finn! Get up! You're drawing a crowd." Rory tried to break his hold on her hands, but was unable to.

"No kitten. Not until you take back what you said. It is all too much. My world as I know it is crashing down around me! What do I have if not my good looks, charm, and exoticness? And you have taken those away from me! Cruel, cruel girl!" His eyes sparkled with glee, as he saw the crowd around them getting bigger, and Rory's embarrassment becoming more evident.

"Finn! Get up!" She implored him, but he wouldn't budge. "Fine," she relented.

"Fine what?" he said, a smile gracing his features.

"I take back what I said."

"No, no, no. That won't do love. Your words have wounded me deeply. Repeat after me." The sparkle in his eyes getting brighter, he stared up at Rory and said, "I, Rory Gilmore."

"I, Rory Gilmore," she repeated.

"Believe with all my heart."

"Believe with all my heart."

"That Finley Morgan."

"That Finley Morgan."

"Is the most devilishly handsome, extremely charming, and exceptionally exotic person that ever was, is and ever will be."

Rory looked down at Finn with a frown marring her features, but when she saw that he was serious, she let out a deep sigh and repeated what he said. "Is the most devilishly handsome, extremely charming, and exceptionally exotic person that ever was, is and ever will be."

"And I promise."

"And I promise."

"To let him."

"To let him."

"Take me out every night for a week."

"Take me out every night for a --- what!"

Finn laughed, and said, "You already said you promised. You can't go back on your word love, plus I have witnesses." He smiled at her now glowering face, and just stared at her, letting her know that he wasn't going to give up.

Rory new that Finn wouldn't let it go, so with yet another deep sigh she said, "Take me out every night for a week."

Finn's smile grew wider if that's even possible and he finally got up from the ground, still grasping Rory's hands. Applause soon broke out, and Finn, ever the dramatic person, bowed to his audience, blowing kisses to everyone. He turned back to Rory, and once again hooked his arm through hers. "You're audience is waiting love. Give 'em a bow." He smirked at her, and began to laugh as her expression darkened. "It wasn't _that_ bad love. I've been through worse. One time involving Logan, Colin, a horse, a watermelon, and me dressed up like a woman. _That_ was embarrassing." He laughed and shook his head at the memory.

The crowd was gone, and Rory and Finn were making their way to Branford. The walk the rest of the way was silent. Rory's mind on the fact that she was just hugely embarrassed in front of numerous people, Finn's on the fact that he had 7 nights of just him and Rory to plan.

They entered Branford and made their way to dorm 115. They stopped in front of the door, and Rory turned towards Finn.

"Well," she began, "with the public humiliation aside, I had a good time tonight."

Finn smiled at her and replied, "Same here kitten. When is your next free night? I've got to start planning, you know. A date with me is something to be remembered." He puffed out his chest and said the last part with a cocky air.

Rory laughed and smacked his chest. "Saturday is my next free night," she replied.

"So the week of Finn starts Saturday. I'll pick you up around 7."

"What should I wear?"

"I'll call you Friday and give you details."

Rory smiled at him. "Thanks. See you Saturday." And she leant in and brushed her soft lips against his cheek.

"No problem kitten. See you then." And he smiled at her, turned around and walked through the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_They entered Branford and made their way to dorm 115. They stopped in front of the door, and Rory turned towards Finn._

"_Well," she began, "with the public humiliation aside, I had a good time tonight."_

_Finn smiled at her and replied, "Same here kitten. When is your next free night? I've got to start planning, you know. A date with me is something to be remembered." He puffed out his chest and said the last part with a cocky air._

_Rory laughed and smacked his chest. "Saturday is my next free night," she replied._

"_So the week of Finn starts Saturday. I'll pick you up around 7."_

"_What should I wear?"_

"_I'll call you Friday and give you details."_

_Rory smiled at him. "Thanks. See you Saturday." And she leant in and brushed her soft lips against his cheek._

"_No problem kitten. See you then." And he smiled at her, turned around and walked through the hallway._

Rory sighed and watched his retreating figure. She smiled to herself, thinking about the night she just had. Boy, did she have things to tell Paris. And with that thought Rory opened the door to their dorm room, only to be met with the sight of a nearly naked Paris and a nearly naked Colin, lying on the couch. Rory softly gasped, and then back peddled her way out of the room, quietly closing the door, as neither of the room's occupants had noticed her arrival.

Rory just stood there, staring at the door, trying to get the picture of them out of her head. "Well," she thought, "I can't stay here tonight. Where can I go?" She raked her brain trying to think of an answer, but only one came to mind. And with that thought, she briskly walked, not ran, Gilmore Girls do not run, out of the building, calling out Finn's name before he turned a corner.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, and saw him stop. He turned around and watched as she quickly made her way over to him.

"Couldn't wait for the pleasure of my company, huh love? Didn't get enough of me tonight?" He smirked at her, and was given a playful smack on the arm in return.

"Okay. So I walked into my dorm, and saw an almost naked Paris, with an almost naked Colin lying on my couch in the living room. I so do not want to go back there tonight. You have any idea where I could stay?"

Finn shuddered at the thought of Paris and Colin going at it on the couch, and threw his arm around Rory's shoulders. "My place is always open to you, more specifically, my bed is always open to you." Rory elbowed him in the side, and laughed. "Scared you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me huh?" he said with a smirk. Rory just laughed at him again, which led Finn to pout. "Fine then, if you don't want to share a bed with my charming self, you could sleep on the couch, on the floor, in Colin's bed or in mine and I could sleep somewhere else."

"You sure I'm not putting you out?" Rory asked, concern marking her face.

"Not at all. It's nothing."

Rory nodded and said, "Thanks Finn."

"Your welcome doll. And here we are." He unlocked the door to his dorm, and stepped aside for Rory to go in ahead of him.

"Wow, nice place," she commented as she looked around.

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." And with that Finn left the room and went into what Rory guessed was his bedroom.

Rory took off her jacket, and scarf, and walked around the room, looking at the pictures scattered all over. When she came to a large cabinet she pulled the doors opened, and gasped in surprise. Hundreds and hundreds of movies were lined up in the cabinet. Rory soon took to perusing them and found that many of them were really good movies. Finn and Colin had really good taste.

"You want to watch one love?" Finn said from behind her, softly laughing as she jumped.

"Just looking right now. Maybe later. You have an excellent collection." She turned her attention back to the movies.

"Thanks doll," Finn replied, watching as her eyes lit up when she came to a certain movie.

"Oh my god! You have this movie? This is my all time favorite movie ever!" and she pulled out 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'.

Finn smiled. "It's one of my favorites too doll. Would you like to watch it?"

"Definitely," Rory exclaimed, "but do you have enough junk food? Cuz you can't watch 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' without tons of junk food."

"You're in luck love. I was planning on having a movie night tomorrow so I went and stocked up." He walked over to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards, Rory following him. "Okay, so we have the obvious necessities for any movie night, red vines, Ben and Jerry's, gummi worms, marshmallows, pop tarts, and coffee. And then we have popcorn, salt and vinegar, ketchup and dill pickle chips, m&m's, plain and peanut, alcohol, and soda. Am I missing anything love?" Finn asked, after pulling everything out of the cupboards and turning around to Rory. "Did you want some pizza or Chinese perhaps?"

Rory just smiled at him and went and grabbed as much junk as she could. "My mom would absolutely love you," she said while she walked past Finn into the living room.

Finn laughed, grabbed the rest of the food, and made his way into the room. "Well if it's guaranteed that she'll love me, I definitely need to meet your wonderful mother. Who knows, maybe someday you'll have to call me daddy." He gave Rory a wink, and a playful smile. "But you know, you could call me daddy anytime you want, even if it doesn't work out between me and your mother. I most certainly won't object." He leered at Rory, his voice taking on a husky quality that made his accent even more prominent.

Rory burst out laughing and soundly smacked Finn on his chest as he keened over to her, a look of mock hurt on his face at her laughter. "In your dreams Finn. Now on to Willy Wonka. It's been too long since I last watched this. I need my oompa loompa fix." Rory got up and put in the movie, sitting back down on the couch, getting into a comfortable position.

"Got a thing for little orange me, huh?" Finn teased Rory.

"Who would not love oompa loompas? They sing, they dance, they have green hair! They're amazing!" Rory cried fervently.

Finn stared at her with a strange look on his face and then burst out laughing. "Love, I'm sorry, but you do know oompa loompas aren't real, right?"

"Blasphemy!" Rory gasped and covered Finn's mouth with her hand. "Never question an oompa loompa's existence in front of a Gilmore Girl! You do not want to know the consequences for such a crime. _But…_since this _is_ your first offence and, I expect, your last, I'll let you off with a warning." Rory gave Finn a serious look. "Promise that no more lies will escape your mouth?"

Rory felt Finn's lips curve into a smile under her hand and he nodded. "Good. Now watch the movie." She took her hand off of his mouth and turned back towards the tv. Finn continued smiling at Rory, and then turned his attention to Willy Wonka.

They watched the movie in silence, Finn watching Rory more than the tv. Just as Veruca was deemed a bad egg, Finn stood up. Rory immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No getting up during a movie," she told him, still staring at the tv.

"But love," Finn whined, "I need to use the bathroom."

"No getting up during a movie. That's the rules Finn."

"But I really need to go," he whined even more, trying to pry her hand off his arm.

"Well you shouldn't have had all that soda and coffee."

"But love- " Finn started but was stopped by Rory's hand on his mouth.

"Shh. There's no talking during a movie night either. I'll give a formal list of all the rules later." Rory was so into the movie that she didn't realize that her hand was still on Finn's mouth. Finn, knowing he wasn't allowed to talk, did the next thing that popped into his head. He slipped his tongue through his lips and licked Rory's palm.

"OH MY GOD! You did not just do that! That's disgusting. How can you lick someone's hand!" Rory jumped up and ram to the kitchen, washing her hand in the sink. She heard Finn laughing and yelled from the kitchen, "It was so not funny!"

"I have to disagree with you there kitten. Your expression was priceless," came the faraway reply.

Rory finished washing and scrubbing her hand and walked back into the room, only to find it empty. Right after she walked into the room she heard a flush and a tap turning on. A few seconds later Finn emerged from the bathroom, his face glowing with laughter. He smiled at Rory's frown and then sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry about that doll," Finn said in a tone that implied he wasn't sorry at all, "but I really needed to go to the bathroom, and I figured that if I could get you to break movie night rules, then so could I."

Rory just glared at him, and sat back on the couch. "New rule for movie nights: NO LICKING!"

Finn leaned into Rory, and said in a husky voice, "Just so you know love, you can lick me anytime, any place you want." He licked his lips and smirked as he watched a blush spread over Rory's cheeks.

"Umm," she stuttered, "look, Willy Wonka," and she turned back to the movie.

Finn smiled and leaned back over. Once again they watched the movie in silence, neither moving until the credits rolled. Finn got up, stretched, and took the movie out.

"Do you want to watch another one kitten?" Finn question, his back to Rory.

Rory didn't hear the question she was too busy staring at Finn, taking in his form. Her eyes had been glued to him ever since he got up.

When Finn noticed the lack of response he turned back around to Rory, a smile breaking his features as he saw her checking him out. Rory's stare was broken as Finn turned around. She moved her eyes up to his, blushing as she saw the knowing smile on his inviting lips.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rory managed to force out, the lump in her throat growing bigger as she watched him.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" he asked again, gesturing to the cabinet.

"Umm," Rory said glancing at the clock that read 10:50. "Sure. You pick this time."

Finn smile and turned back to the movies, scanning them for the one he wanted. "Ahh, here it is," he said, his hand grabbing a movie. He opened it, not allowing Rory to see the cover, and placed it in the player/ He made his way back to the couch, grabbing the remote from the table.

The opening credits started rolling and Rory let out a squeal of delight. "Pippi Longstocking! Classic! I love this movie. She smiled over at Finn, who was chuckling at her reaction. Rory started singing along with the opening song, surprised when Finn's voice joined hers. She grinned over at Finn when the song ended, and met his heated gaze which had been glued to her beautiful features. Rory's mouth went dry at the way he was looking at her. Unconsciously Rory and Finn both moved closer, breaching the space they had intentionally put between them. Soon their sides were touching, and Finn's arm made it's way across Rory's shoulders. A blush suffused Rory's features at the spark she felt run through her body as his skin touched hers. She could feel his gaze still on her as she turned her head back to the movie, trying to keep her mind off their closeness.

Finn finally turned his attention back to the tv, and soon got caught up in the movie. They spent the rest of the night watching Pippi, Rory's head finding it's way onto Finn's should, Finn's arm wrapped tighter around her. They both enjoyed the closeness, not letting themselves think about what it meant.

"Well," Finn said as the end credits started rolling, "I enjoyed that very much. I've never seen a girl pack away the food like you did doll. I'm very impressed." He smiled at her, took his arm from her shoulders and got up to take the movie out.

"This was nothing," Rory replied, "You had a good spread, but compared to my mom's movie nights, this was child's play. You'll have to come and experience a _real _Gilmore movie night. Trust me, you won't regret it." She got up from the couch, and stretched out her limbs. Finn turned around and caught sight of her mid stretch. He stifled a groan and made his way back over to her.

"I that an invitation kitten?" He smiled at her, getting closer.

"Uhh," Rory started, effected by his closeness, "sure. The next Gilmore movie night will be expecting your attendance. Once you agree you can't back out you know. This is a very serious matter." She looked at his with a mock serious look on her face and then added, "You'll get to meet my mom."

"Ah!" Finn exclaimed, "my future wife! How could I turn down the opportunity to spend time in her precious company?" Finn teased, staring off with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Rory just laughed at is words, then moved towards the bathroom. "I'm not even going to acknowledge your obvious insanity. You just have to promise me that I won't wake up in the middle on the night with you standing over my bed, knife in hand." Rory turned back around to face him as she got to the door of the bathroom.

Finn shook his head in the negative, and sighed, "I'm sorry love, I can't promise that. It's one of my favorite past times you know. Don't think I could give it up." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, a large grin on his face.

"Oh well," Rory surrendered, "you can't get everything you want. Hey, you got anything I could sleep in? I'm not one for sleeping in a skirt." Her hand dropped down to her side, indicating the skirt that sat low on her hips.

Finn trailed his eyes down her body, and audibly swallowed. "Umm yeah, I'm sure I have something." And with that he walked into his room.

Rory just stood there waiting for him to come out. He finally emerged with a Yale t-shirt and sweats in his hands, which he handed over to her.

"Here. I hope this is all right." He said nervously.

Rory smiled at him and said, "Thanks. This is great. Be right back." And she stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind.

Finn moved back to the living room and started gathering up all the garbage. He lifted his head as he heard the bathroom door open. Out came Rory in his way too big clothes; she looked insanely cute. His mouth went dry as he looked at her, standing there wearing clothes that were his. His clothes. They had been against his body and now they were against hers. He didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her. Rory started growing uncomfortable under Finn's gaze, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"So you think I could go to sleep now? I beat and have classes tomorrow." Her hand was at her throat, playing with a gold chain.

He watched her fingers as they ran the chain through them, hypnotized by her movements.

"Finn?" Rory questioned but got no answer. "Finn? **Finn!**" He came out of his daze, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Sorry doll, did you say something?" He started picking up the garbage again, not allowing himself to look at her anymore.

"I was just wondering if I could go to sleep now." Rory repeated.

"Of course," Finn replied, and walked into the kitchen, throwing all of the garbage into the garbage can. He turned back around and faced her. She stood in the doorway, just watching him. He cleared his throat and then started towards her, walking out of the room. "Follow me love," he said, not bothering to look back and see if she was following because he knew she was.

Finn walked into his surprisingly clean and tidy room. He turned and faced Rory who was standing on the threshold. "You can sleep here. It's my room. I'll sleep in Colin's. He won't mind."

"Oh no Finn, that's fine. I can just sleep on the couch." Rory said, quickly turning down his offer. She didn't feel right staying in his bedroom.

"I insist love," Finn retorted, and walked over to her. "You look tired. Go and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Rory looked from the room to Finn and back again, trying to decide what she should do. She looked back to Finn and saw the glint of determination in his eyes, and sighed her compliance. "Okay. Thanks again Finn, for everything." And without thinking, Rory leaned up and lightly brushed her petal soft lips against his cheek, lingering a second too long. When she pulled back she saw lust and desire flash over Finn's eyes an she knew that they were mirroring her own. Instead of giving in to the emotions coursing through her, Rory stepped back, and whispered a good night. Finn just stared at her, his cheek still tingling from the touch of her lips. He moved a step closer and bent his head down, moving his lips to her ear.

"Good night love," he said, sending shivers up he back. He pulled away, smiled brightly at her and then turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rory let the shudder that his whisper had caused, shake her small form. Then she turned back to the room, taking it all in. She saw a massive cd collection along with a huge book collection. She stifled a yawn, and decided to look at them tomorrow. Rory turned to Finn's bed, walked slowly to the right side of it and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and let the scent of Finn surround her, relaxing her, so she soon fell asleep.

888888888

A/N : Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. This is my first fan fic, so I hope I'm doing ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

"_Good night love," he said, sending shivers up he back. He pulled away, smiled brightly at her and then turned and left the room._

_As soon as the door closed, Rory let the shudder that his whisper had caused, shake her small form. Then she turned back to the room, taking it all in. She saw a massive cd collection along with a huge book collection. She stifled a yawn, and decided to look at them tomorrow. Rory turned to Finn's bed, walked slowly to the right side of it and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and let the scent of Finn surround her, relaxing her, so she soon fell asleep._

"Finn!" a voice called from the door of the dorm room. It was just after 12, and knowing Finn, he wasn't up yet, so the guy slammed the door loudly, allowing the bang to resonate throughout the dorm. "Finn!" he called again, and made his way to the door of Finn's room. He turned the knob, and pushed into the room, his voice dieing on his lips as he saw the girl sleeping peacefully in Finn's bed. He slowly made his way out of the room, and softly shut the door. Questions swarmed through his head, but he knew that before they'd be answered Finn had to be located. So he retraced his steps out to the living room just to see if he had missed his roommate's sleeping body sprawled out on the couch. But it wasn't there. Pushing away the panicky feelings that overtook him, he made his way to the door of his room, and walked inside. He expelled his pent up breath at the sight of Finn asleep in his bed. A smirk formed on his lips as he made his way over to the bed. He leant down so that he was by Finn's ear and yelled, "Finn!" and jumped back as Finn sprang up.

The look of shock and confusion that was present on Finn's face made his roommate burst into full out laughter.

"Colin!" Finn screamed, "What the hell man! You know I don't like being woken up like that." He scrambled out of the bed, Colin nodding in approval at his sweats and t-shirt.

"Sorry man," Colin replied, laughter still laced in his voice, "but I knew it was going to take something like that to wake you up."

Finn just glared at Colin, grumbled something under his breath and made his way out of the room into the kitchen. Colin followed Finn's every movement, and decided that he would let Finn fully wake up before he began his inquisition. Finn ignored Colin until he had a cup of coffee before him, finally sitting down at the table, gesturing to Colin to start with whatever he wanted to say.

"So…" Colin started, "how was your night?" He sat down across from Finn, and leaned back into the chair, waiting for his answer.

Finn smiled thinking about the previous night, but he didn't want to tell Colin anything, so he countered with his own question, "How was _your_ night? Have some good old college fun? Was the couch comfortable or did you move the party into her room?" Finn smirked as Colin's mouth dropped, loving the confusion that he created.

Colin shook his head and instead of asking how he knew, he said, "I had a _very_ good night. Tons of fun. And the couch is extremely comfortable, then again so is her bed." He leered and winked at Finn.

Finn's laugh filled the room as he shook his head at Colin's words. "You going out with her again mate?"

"Yep. Tonight. She's different Finn." A dreamy look came over Colin's eyes, but he soon pushed it away, and asked, "So that girl in your bed is Rory, is it not? Did something happen between you two last night?"

"Yeah that's Rory. I walked her back to her dorm, and then not too long after we said goodbye, she's running after me, calling my name. Turns out she walked in on your fun while it was still in the first act, and she didn't know where else to stay, so I offered her my bed. She accepted, we came here, watched some movies, and then went to sleep."

Colin cringed when Finn mentioned that Rory had walked in on him and Paris, but soon his attention was fixed on something else. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "Nothing happened? You guys didn't kiss or anything?"

"Well…we had a few moments, but there was no actual kissing. Well, she kissed me twice on the cheek, but other than that nothing happened. Though believe me when I say that I definitely wanted something to. She's amazing, so different from all the others. I actually got her to agree to let me take her out every night for a week." He chuckled remembering his actions.

Colin quirked an eyebrow and asked, "And just how did you do that? What sane person would agree to a date with you, let alone 7?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that the women line up for dates with such an exotic and handsome as myself. And none of them are crazy!"

"What about Lucy? The one that you had to get a restraining order for."

"Oh yeah, Lucy. Well, in my defense she seemed sane enough when I met her."

"That chick was insane Finn! I mean the incessant phone calls, appearing wherever you were, the shrine! That girl was just plain crazy. But anyways, how did you get Rory to agree to go out with you for 7 nights?"

Finn laughed and then started regaling his performance from last night.

"And so she agreed to a 'Week of Finn'. But there wasn't really anything she could do anyway; I mean she had already promised."

Colin reigned in his laughter, and asked, "So when does the 'Week of Finn' begin?"

"Saturday is her next free night, so I have to start planning."

"If you need some help just ask."

"Thanks mate," Finn said as he got up from the table, "I'd better go wake her up." He walked over to the coffee maker and poured another cup. "See ya later mate. I'm guessing you have plans?"

"Yep. I'm just gonna shower then take off." Colin got up from the table and walked into his room as Finn walked over to his own room. He cautiously opened the door, not really wanting to wake Rory up yet. He slipped into the room, his eyes glued to the peaceful expression on Rory's face. Finn walked over to the bed and sat down beside Rory. He just sat there looking at Rory's sleeping figure, his hand itching to brush her hair behind her ear, and so he did, his fingers grazing across her cheek.

Rory knew that Finn was in the room; she had woken up as the smell of coffee wafted into her room. But since he didn't say anything, since he didn't try and wake her up, Rory just laid there, pretending to speak. Her heart started pounding as she felt his weight sink onto the bed. She didn't know if she should wake up yet or not and was debating about it when she felt his fingers graze her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breath caught, and her eyes snapped open, locking with his.

"I knew you were awake," Finn said quietly, a smile playing about his lips.

Rory breathed deeply and then sat up in the bed. "It was the coffee," she stated simply, "it has the uncanny ability to wake me up every morning. Well…." she said, as her eyes drifted to the clock, "afternoon in this case." She turned her eyes back onto Finn and smiled at him. "Is that for me?" she asked sweetly, giving him a puppy look.

Finn smirked at her, and brought the coffee nearer to himself. "Sorry love, but this one is mine. There's some more in the kitchen if you want, but you run the risk of seeing a certain roommate of mine who just came home from a '_very_ good night' on an 'extremely comfortable' couch and bed in a certain Branford dormitory."

Rory scowled at his answer, and then blanched when he mentioned Colin. "I'd rather not run the risk," she said, and lunged forward, grabbing the coffee from Finn's hand, "I'll stick with this cup." And she took a huge gulp, a sigh escaping her lips as the liquid traveled down her throat.

"Hey! That's mine!" Finn lunged back and tried to grab the cup but Rory jumped out of the bed and ran away from him.

"Never," she said in a menacing voice, "and I mean NEVER come between a Gilmore Girl and the elixir of life. You do not want to know what happens when such a travesty occurs." And she took another long drink, then placed the cup on the table beside her.

Finn laughed and walked over to her. "So you're a coffee addict, huh?"

"Addicted. Obsessed. Infatuated. I can't go two hours without at least one cup of coffee, and because I lose the opportunity to drink such a heavenly liquid when I am asleep, I have to make up for it when awake. No one stands between a Gilmore Girl and her coffee, and I think it'd be best for you to remember that." She picked up the cup and handed it to Finn. "Please sir, I'd like some more," she said in a terrible British accent that made Finn burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was the worst English accent I have ever heard. Don't quit your day job love." He smiled at the glare Rory gave him, taking the cup from her hand. "More it is then. Be right back." He winked at Rory and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rory turned her attention to the impressive cd and book collections on Finn's wall, and perused them until she heard the door open again. Without turning around she said, "You have a great taste in books, but a horrible taste in music. You definitely need to meet my friend Lane; I think she'd be the only one able to save you from such terrible music." She pulled out a book, flipped through it and then placed it back on the shelf. She turned around to see Finn smiling at her with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You don't even have any Bowie. Lane has her work cut out for her with you. But she's something special. She can bring anyone over from the dark side, it's one of her many talents." Rory walked up to Finn and took a mug from his hand. She once again took a large gulp, and let out a deep sigh, her eyes closing.

"Who ever knew that drinking coffee could be so erotic?" Finn said, watching a satisfied smile make its way across Rory's features.

Rory's eyes snapped open, and a laugh fell from her lips. "Coffee can be anything you want it to be," she purred seductively, leaning closer to Finn. A huge grin broke out on Rory's face as Finn's mouth hung open. "Come on Finn," she said through her laughs, "walk me home. I have some stuff I have to do today." With that Rory walked out of the bed room and into the kitchen, downing the rest of her coffee, and placing the cup in the sink. She grabbed her clothes and jacket, and walked to the door. When she noticed that Finn wasn't with her, she turned back around and walked back into his room. He still stood there with a look of disbelief on his face.

Rory sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. At the touch of her hand, Finn snapped out of his daze, and said, "Well if I knew that you liked it rough, kitten –"

"I swear to God, do not finish that sentence."

Finn stopped in his tracks, gripping onto Rory's hand tighter so as to make her stop as well. "Or what?" He asked a smirk in place.

"You do not want to know, trust me." Rory replied, glaring at Finn.

Finn smiled and dropped her hand. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "So to your dorm then, love?"

"Yes." Rory clipped, her face draining of color as Colin walked into the room.

He was looking through his pockets, so he did not know that Rory was in the room. "Finn, have you seen my Blackberry. I can't find it. Maybe I left it at Paris'."

"Well Rory will check for you, won't you love," Finn said, grinning evilly as Colin's head snapped up with a look of horror on his face.

His steps faltered, and he started stuttering. "Umm…uh…yea…well…" He was supremely uncomfortable as he now knew that she had walked in on him and Paris.

Rory didn't say anything; she just stared at Colin's embarrassed face, and suddenly broke out in laughter. Colin turned his shocked face from Rory to Finn and back to Rory, not understanding the break out of laughter.

"Love? Are you ok?" Finn asked, just as confused as Colin about Rory's behavior.

At Finn's words Rory sobered up, and turned her laughing eyes to his. "I'm perfectly fine," she answered, "But like I said before, I need to get going. I have things to do." She opened the door, and started walking out of it, stopping just outside. "By the way Colin, I like your tattoo." And with one last smile she continued on her way.

"Tattoo? I didn't know you have a tattoo. When did you get a tattoo? What is it? Where is it?" Finn quickly blurted out.

"At 18. A Chinese symbol. On my ass." Colin deadpanned, shocked even more by Rory's words.

Finn burst out laughing, and smacked Colin on the shoulder. "I can't believe it. Colin, Mr. Ultra Conservative, has a tattoo, on his ass nonetheless. This is great."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Colin grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, turning his head down to the floor. "I was drunk when I got it. Just don't tell anyone, alright? Especially Huntz."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want. I gotta go and catch up to Rory. See ya later mate." And with one last smile, Finn raced out of the dorm, and down to Rory.

"Love! Rory! Rory wait!" Finn called, as he saw her up ahead of him, making her way into Branford.

Rory stopped just before the doors of Branford and waited for Finn to catch up to her.

"Thanks love," Finn said, as he appeared by her side. He placed an arm around her shoulder and leaned on her. "I am so not a runner," he said while taking deep breaths.

"That's a Gilmore Girl rule. No running," Rory replied, steering them into the building.

"So, did you really see Colin's ass?" Finn asked and shuddered at the thought.

"Ahh, so he told you." Rory laughed as Finn nodded his head in response. "Unfortunately I did. And trust me, it is a sight that I do not wish to be repeated." Rory herself shuddered as she thought back to what she had seen.

"Well let's hope that it never is repeated. For the sake of your sanity and stomach."

Rory smiled and turned to face Finn, as they were now in front of her dorm. "Well, all I can say is that I had a really good time last night. And don't think I'm gonna forget about the Gilmore Movie Night that you have to come to, or your terrible taste in music. I'll invite Lane over to the movie night; kill two birds with one stone so to speak. She'll have your taste refined in no time."

"Looking forward to it doll," Finns replied, "but don't think that _I_ will forget about the previously promised 'Week of Finn." It starts Saturday, so be prepared. I'll call you Friday with details. Till then love." He took his arm away from Rory, and moved his lips to her cheek. He placed a soft kiss on it, and pulled back slightly, looking into Rory's eyes. All he was met with was a gaze filled with desire and longing, so he took a chance, and moved in closer, until their lips were mere millimeters apart. He stared into her eyes, making sure that she wanted the kiss as well. He saw no objections, and was just about to place his lips onto hers, when Rory crashed hers onto his. Finn stood there in shock at her actions, but soon thought about nothing except for the lips that were pressed against his own and the tingles that shot through his body. Finn took control of the kiss, delving his hands into Rory's curly locks. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance which was readily given. Their tongues fought for the upper hand, neither gaining dominance over the other, but both reveling in the struggle. Her hands were pressed flat against his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles that his shirt covered. They broke apart when air became necessary, Finn resting his forehead against Rory's. They stared into each other's eyes, smiles breaking out over their features.

"Well," Finn said once his breathing was under control, "whatever happens, we know that works."

Rory laughed and pushed Finn back, taking out her key. "Pretty damn well if you ask me," she said in reply, after having found her key ring.

Finn smiled and pulled her back into his arms. He placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, and then stepped back. "So Saturday. Expect the unexpected."

Rory chuckled and nodded her head. "Saturday. See you then."

"Good bye love." Finn smiled and winked, and then turned around, heading out of the building.

Rory sighed and slumped against the door, thoughts about the kiss racing through her mind. Suddenly she was falling as the door behind her opened. She caught herself before she actually fell to the ground.

"I thought someone was out here," Paris said, after moving away from the door, allowing Rory to come inside.

"Just me," Rory said, taking off her jacket and putting it on the couch.

"You'll never guess what happened last night," Paris exclaimed and grabbed Rory's hand, leading her to the couch.

Rory just stared at the look of happiness on Paris' face and decided then and there that Colin was good for her friend. Paris needed someone like him. So she allowed Paris to gush about every detail of her evening, making her skip over the sex parts of course, for the next three hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

"_You'll never guess what happened last night," Paris exclaimed and grabbed Rory's hand, leading her to the couch. _

_Rory just stared at the look of happiness on Paris' face and decided then and there that Colin was good for her friend. Paris needed someone like him. So she allowed Paris to gush about every detail of her evening, making her skip over the sex parts of course, for the next three hours._

Rory kicked the door shut as she balanced two coffees on her poli sci text book, while racing to pick up the ringing phone. With a victorious smile, she placed the unharmed nectar of Gods on the coffee table and grabbed the phone.

It was Friday afternoon and she hadn't received a call from Finn yet. Hoping that this was him, she answered the phone, waiting expectantly for the melodic tones of Finn's accented voice to fill her ears, but instead came the very unwelcome and shrill voice of one Emily Gilmore.

"Rory darling, I am just calling to remind you of dinner tonight. Some friends of your grandfather and I are going to be joining us, so please try and get your mother to behave herself. God knows she won't listen to me. Oh and make sure you wear something blue tonight, it brings out your eyes. I'm late for a hair appointment, so I have to run darling. See you tonight." And with a click, Rory was left listening to the dial tone.

Rory slowly took the phone down from her ear, turning it off. She threw it on to the couch, and grabbed one of her coffees, downing it immediately. After she threw the cup away, Rory sat down on the couch, thinking about tonight's dinner. As she sat there contemplating who the guests would be her phone started ringing again. Rory grabbed the phone from beside her, excitement once again coursing through her, hoping that it was Finn this time.

"Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

Rory heard a gasp come from the other end and then her mother's caffeine induced perky voice flooded into her ear. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore is that any way in which to answer your phone! Have I taught you nothing!"

Rory chuckled at the mock outrage pouring from her mother's lips. "Sorry mom. I was expecting a call and I didn't want to make a bad impression by saying something like 'Gilmore's House of Kink. Press 1 for whips, 2 for chains, or 3 for cuffs.' Plus I just got a call from the all mighty Emily Gilmore and I didn't want to take the chance of it being her again. Now if you had called my cell like you usually do, you would have been on the receiving end of a proper hello as caller id is a beautiful thing. But you didn't, so you'll just have to settle for a plain old hello."

"Ooh I like that one. How bout 'Gilmore's Escort Service. For Candy's services, press 1. For Kitty's, press 2. For Naomi's, press 3.'?"

"Naomi? Really?"

"Of course! It's 'I moan' backwards. Who wouldn't want an escort whose name promotes their vocal prowess?"

Rory broke into giggles. "That is a good one mom. So," she said after her and her mom's laughter subsided, "to what do I owe this call?"

"Is it a crime to call my favorite daughter? Do I have to have a reason? Can I not just call to speak to my long lost child, the fruit of my loins, who is all the way at Yale, getting too smart to associate with us small town people anymore? Do I have to have an ulterior motive?"

"Yes. There's always an ulterior motive when it comes to you. Oh, by the way, Grandma wants me to remind you to be on your best behavior tonight as they're having guests over. She didn't say who though and hung up before I could ask."

"I resent that! I am always on my best behavior! Is it my fault that it falls short of her expectations? The guests must be some real hoity toity people; I'm so glad I won't have to be there."

"What! You can't leave me all alone with the grandparents and their snobby friends! What happened to one for all and all for one; never leave a man behind? You can't feed me to the sharks mom! Get me out of dinner too."

"Jeez. It's no big deal babe. One night with the Hitler's and their friends; you won't die."

"So in other words, you're not going to get me out of dinner?"

"Sorry hun, but it's an Inn thing and I'm sure mom won't let you go anyways. They love nothing more than showing off their perfect granddaughter. You can't deny them the chance. Plus it'll be a big ego boost."

"As well as a big boost to my suicidal tendencies."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. One night Ror, just one night. And think of this: the sooner you go to dinner the sooner you leave and the sooner it's Saturday night, the official start of "The Week of Finn." Has he called yet with details?"

"Not yet. I'm expecting his call soon."

"Well then don't let your beautiful, young, amazing mother keep you from talking to the supposedly charming, entertaining, and gorgeous Aussie. Go, go. Ooh wait! I need a favor first."

"No, uh uh, no way. You want out of dinner, YOU call grandma."

"Rats! Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now go and call her. I've got a gorgeous Aussie to talk to."

"Yeah, yeah. Have a great night babe."

"That'd sound a lot more sincere if you weren't struggling to contain laughter. Don't think I'll forget this Lorelei!" Rory threatened seconds before she ended the call.

Rory relaxed back onto the couch, resting her head on the back. Talking to her mother was so tiring; she had way too much energy. Rory closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, immediately waking up when the phone cut through her dreams.

"You just woke me up from a very good dream involving the, how did you put it? 'supposedly charming, entertaining and gorgeous Aussie.' This better be good Lorelei." Rory said into the phone, thinking it was her mother again.

"I'm hurt!" a very masculine and very accented voice exclaimed through the phone, making Rory's eyes pop open. "'Supposedly' love! 'Supposedly'! There's no supposedly about it. I _am_ charming, entertaining, and absolutely gorgeous, doll. And don't you forget it." Finn laughed and then dropped his voice to a husky pitch and continued, "Now about this dream. Did it involve me doing extremely naughty things to you? Or was it you doing naughty things to me?"

At his words Rory's cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but the teasing tone caused a wicked gleam to shine in her eyes and she said, "Sorry, neither of those is the correct answer. We were looking for 'Heath Ledger doing incredibly naughty things to one Rory Gilmore'. You lose the year supply of red vines and pop tarts. Too bad. See Mr. Jones for your consolation prize."

"You're absolutely crazy love!" Finn replied while trying to catch his breath after his episode of laughter. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It's fun to be crazy. Crazy people get the best meds."

"True, true. So the reason behind my call, is to tell you to dress casual tomorrow, no sandals, skirts, heels etc. Jeans sneakers and a sweater are preferable. And I'll be picking you up at four. This is your mission if you wish to accept it," Finn said, in the Mission Impossible voice.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rory clipped, laughing at his tone.

"Excellent love. Now I have to go and make myself pretty."

"Going to the pub?" Rory asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I wish!" Finn exclaimed, "No, not the pub doll. I have to play the role of dutiful son tonight. My parents are dragging me to dinner at a friend's house. Doesn't it sound extremely dull compared to a night spent getting completely nailed?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person Finn. The one time I even got drunk didn't end well. I'd take a dinner over a hangover any day."

"You aren't serious, are you love? You've got to be joking. Please tell me you are joking!"

"Nope, no joke."

"We'll I'll just have to change your perspective. And don't think I can't do it. I could break a nun's abstinence pledge."

Rory broke into laughter. "I wouldn't put it past you Finn."

"You agree with me? You are so much cooler than my other friends. They'd just laugh at that. You, love, are awesome."

"Thanks Finn," Rory said with a soft chuckle.

"My pleasure doll. So what are your plans for this fabulous Friday night?"

"I am spending my night at my grandparent's. Weekly Friday Night Dinners are mandatory with them. But this one if going to be even worse. My mom's not coming, so I have to spend my whole night alone with my grandparents and some friends of theirs, who no doubt have a wonderful son around my age, that I'd get along famously with. It's gonna suck, but at least I only have to stay for three hours at the most. Then it's on to a Bogart movie night."

"Well have fun love, and don't along too famously with the 'wonderful son'. The Week of Finn is starting tomorrow. You know," He said after a pause, "you could always join me at the pub after our dinners instead of going home to an empty dorm and Bogart."

"It is you, darling Finn, who must be certifiably insane. Why would I give up a whole night of watching such a man as Humphrey Bogart for the _pub_? That's just crazy. You'll have to try harder next time, or just give up."

"Morgan's do not give up! I'll crack you sooner or later, count on it."

"Whatever you say Finn, whatever you say," Rory said in a placating tone. "Well I must bid you adieu and go get myself all gussied up in something blue. Apparently my grandmother thinks it is necessary to bring out my eyes. I'm sure you need to be getting ready too, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"At four."

"At four."

"Till tomorrow then."

"Have a good night."

"You too love."

"Rory turned off the phone, releasing a long sigh. A smile was fixed on her lips, and her heart was loudly beating in her chest. She sat on the couch for a few minutes, finally willing herself to get up and get dressed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory stood in front of her grandparents' mansion, pulling her coat tighter around her, as she gathered the courage to ring the doorbell. After a few more minutes, Rory reached her hand out and pressed the bell.

She was late, not too much, but the guests were already there, the strange cars announcing the fact. She thought that it was just going to be her grandparents, herself, and three other people tonight, but by the number of cars, there were at least eight guests. With so many people waiting for her, Rory knew that her grandmother would be upset at her tardiness, so she took one long, deep breath, readying herself for the night that was to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

**A/N1:** Okay, so I realized that I screwed up in the third chapter. I introduced Rory only as 'Rory' instead of 'Rory Gilmore' in the first chapter, and so none of the four know her last name, which means that Colin shouldn't have called Rory 'Gilmore' like I had him do in the third chapter. Sorry about that. And I realized that I've been switching from the past tense to the present tense, so I'll try and stay with one.

_Previously:_

_Rory stood in front of her grandparents' mansion, pulling her coat tighter around her, as she gathered the courage to ring the doorbell. After a few more minutes, Rory reached her hand out and pressed the bell._

_She was late, not too much, but the guests were already there, the strange cars announcing the fact. She thought that it was just going to be her grandparents, herself, and three other people tonight, but by the number of cars, there were at least eight guests. With so many people waiting for her, Rory knew that her grandmother would be upset at her tardiness, so she took one long, deep breath, readying herself for the night that was to follow._

"Good Evening Miss Rory," the maid said, as she opened the door

"Good Evening Theresa. How are you? Is your grandmother doing better?" Rory replied, handing Theresa her coat.

"I am very good Miss, and so is my grandmother. We expect to be able to bring her home soon. Well you best be getting in there, everyone is waiting for you, and I don't think Mrs. is too happy at your tardiness."

"When is she ever?" Rory commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Rory dear! You're here finally, 15 minutes after I asked you to be. Honestly, couldn't you come on time just this once? What are you doing just standing here? Come and greet out guests. They've been patiently waiting to meet you."

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting grandma," Rory replied in a voice filled with mock sincerity.

"Just try and not let it happen again. Now come on."

Emily grabbed Rory's elbow and ushered her into the room filled with people.

"There's got to be over fifteen people here," Rory thought as her eyes scanned the room, taking in everyone.

"Everyone, everyone," Emily said, getting the guests' attention, "here's Rory."

All the heads turned to Rory. Shocked expressions made their way onto four of the guests' faces, along with Rory's.

"Finn! Colin! Stephanie! Logan!" Rory thought as her eyes landed on their group, standing off in a corner.

A huge smile broke out on Finn's face, and he expertly maneuvered his way around the people standing between him and Rory.

"Isn't that Finn's Rory? Paris' roommate?" Logan asked a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, it is." Colin answered, watching as Finn greeted Rory.

"So she's a Gilmore then? Wow. I never would have thought." Steph added, her eyes also trained on the exuberantly happy Finn and the animated Rory, conversing together with Emily looking on from across the room.

"Neither would I." Logan whispered, as he watched Rory's eyes sparkle with laughter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rory love!" Finn exclaimed when he reached her and her grandmother. "I didn't know you would be here." He grinned at her and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"I didn't know you'd be here either Finn," Rory replied, smiling happily at the man in front of her.

"You two know each other?" Emily demanded, extremely pleased about the new development.

"We met last week grandma, at Yale," Rory explained, smiling over at Finn.

"Well that's nice. I'll just go and let you two catch up. It was nice talking to you Finn." Emily said with what Rory and Lorelei liked to call her 'I have a plan grin'.

"You too, Emily," Finn replied, kissing her hand as well, before she left. "Well this night has definitely gotten a lot more interesting," he said as he smiled brightly at Rory. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That'd be great Finn," Rory replied, "Just a soda please."

"Aww, come on love, trust me, you'll need something alcoholic to get through this night. How about a long island ice tea, or a manhattan, or a scotch?" Finn pleaded with a pout on his face.

Rory sighed as she felt herself weaken under his gaze. "Fine," she conceded, "How about a vodka martini, dry with a twist?"

An amused smile broke out onto Finn's features. "The lady knows what she likes," he said with a laugh, "Coming right up doll." Finn winked and smiled at Rory, causing a light blush to overcome her cheeks, and then left for the bar. Rory smiled to herself as she watched him saunter over to the bar, knowing that he put the extra little swing to his hips for her viewing pleasure as he winked once again when he turned around to face her after having ordered her drink. Rory blushed as Finn smirked, embarrassment overtaking her when she realized he had caught her checking him out.

"Gilmore," a voice called interrupting Rory's gaze on Finn. She turned her head to the right, watching as three people made their way over to her. From the corner of her eye she could see Finn's gaze still attached to her, watching every movement she made. **(A/N2: For part of the story in this chapter to work, only Colin and Finn know Rory's last name (Finn from the movie night he and Rory had and Colin from Paris, whom he has been seeing frequently since that first night) but they don't make the connection between her and the Gilmore's whose party they are going to, because they don't think Rory is high society. So even though they both know her last name, they are surprised to see her at the party, as are Logan and Stephanie.)**

"Fairview," she returned as Colin made his way to her side. "How's Paris?" She asked with a smirk on her face, remembering the events of the previous Tuesday when she had once again caught them in a very compromising position, giving her yet another peek at his tattoo.

"Uhh," Colin said, an embarrassed flush suffusing his features, "She's good. And please," he whispered to her, "don't let it slip to Logan or Steph that I have a certain part of my anatomy tattooed. I'll never live it down."

Rory smiled at his nervousness. "Don't worry Fairview, mum's the word."

A look of relief passed over his face as he smiled gratefully. "Thanks Gilmore." He said as he turned back to Logan, Stephanie and Finn, who had just returned with Rory's drink.

"So you _are_ a Gilmore then?" Logan asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Here you go love," Finn said as he handed Rory her drink, smiling handsomely.

"Thanks Finn," she replied, taking a sip. She turned to Logan and said nonchalantly, "Yep."

"So that makes you the daughter of the infamous Lorelei Gilmore, right?" Stephanie asked with a hopeful look covering her features.

"That'd be me. My mom's one successful way in which to escape the evil clutches of high society."

Steph broke out into a smile. "She's my hero."

"Doesn't she own an Inn?" Colin inquired.

"Yeah she does," she said to Colin in a proud voice, "The Dragonfly Inn." Rory turned to Stephanie and asked with a lift of her eyebrows, "Why is she your hero?"

"She is every young person of society's hero," Finn said with a smile at Rory.

"Why?" she asked again.

"She got out," Logan said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And lived to tell about it," Colin added.

"She was able to make something of herself without using her last name or a trust fund." Stephanie commented in a voice filled with awe.

"We all want what she has," Finn said. "She was brave enough to take on the world without any help and she succeeded. She broke out of her preplanned life and made her own. We all dream of doing what she did."

Rory smiled brightly at the people around her. "Well that's a first. Usually all I hear is what a disgrace she was to the Gilmore name and how my appearance wreaked the live of my mom and dad. If I hadn't liked you guys already, you'd definitely be in my good graces after those comments." She smiled again and took a sip of her martini. "You guys should come to Stars Hollow sometime and meet the 'infamous Lorelei Gilmore.' She'd love to hear about your hero worship. It'll make her already overbearing ego even more suffocating. Finn's coming to experience a real Gilmore movie night and you --"

"And to meet my future wife," Finn added smiling at Rory, remembering the joke from their movie night.

Rory laughed. "That too. You guys should come along. But if you do, be prepared for a night of so much sugar and junk food that it will be impossible for you to move for at least an hour, and watching movies from each Gilmore approved genre."

"Sounds like fun," Steph said, agreeing to come.

"How many 'Gilmore approved genres' are there?" Logan asked a little hesitant to accept the offer, as he knew that Rory barely tolerated him, if the first night of their acquaintance said anything.

"Six," Rory replied smiling devilishly.

"Six love?" Finn questioned, surprised at the amount.

"Six," Rory reiterated. "There has to be a comedy, a romance, a tragedy, a horror and, the absolute must haves, a mockable and 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. Six. But sometimes there are those movies that fall into more than one genre, so we don't always watch six movies."

"Did you say 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'?" Colin asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did. Do you have something against the best movie of all time? It is a necessity at all Gilmore movie nights."

"It's just, I thought Finn was the only grown up person that watched that movie. I haven't seen it since I was 9."

"Oh my God. You are deprived!" Rory exclaimed.

Finn watched Rory list off all the reasons why Willy Wonka was the best movie ever with an amused and genuinely happy expression on his face. _This girl is amazing! I'm so glad I found her._ He thought as he watched her interact with his friends.

"Steph you have to make sure he comes, better yet I'll get Paris to "convince" you. She'll be able to do it better than-" Finn heard Rory say, as an elderly couple made their way over to them, unnoticed by Rory as her back was to them.

"Lorelei!" A voice cut in. Finn noticed Rory blanch and her expression turn to stone. He watched as she stiffened her posture and turned slowly around to face the couple.

"It is you," Finn heard the man say to Rory, a smile gracing his thin lips. He looked deathly ill to Finn. "I didn't expect to see you here, Lorelei."

"I could say the same for you. I'm surprised that Grandma and Grandpa let you in here after last time. And it's Rory."

"About the dear, we both want to apologize. Our actions and words were uncalled for and we are very sorry we said such terrible things." The woman said with a look of sincerity on her face.

"It's a little late for apologies Francine. Four years too late in fact."

Finn listened to the cold tone of Rory's voice and wondered who these people were that affected her so.

"We know that it has taken a very long time for our apology, and that is just one more thing we are sorry for, dear, but I hope that someday you will be able to forgive us."

Rory looked at the pleading woman before her, along with the sickly man, and something in her broke. Her expression softened, and she said slowly, "Maybe someday."

The lady and man both broke out into smiles. "You don't know how much that means to us, Lorelei." The man said.

"Do you think we could get together for lunch at the club sometime? To help smooth things out?" The lady asked a hopeful look on her face.

A small, sad smile made its way onto Rory's lips. "Sure. Grandma and Grandpa have my numbers. They can give them to you. Call sometime and we can set it up."

"Thank you dear. We have to go now. Strobe's not supposed to be out too much. Have a good night dear." And they walked away, smiling brightly at Rory.

Rory closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She turned back around and was met by four expectant faces.

"Francine and Strobe? As in Hayden?" Logan asked clearly surprised by the whole conversation.

"Francine and Strobe as in my grandparents, and yes, as in Hayden."

"You're a _Gilmore_ and a _Hayden_?" Colin said quite struck with this new development.

"So I'm told," Rory replied indifferently, taking a drink of her martini. When she looked up from her glass she saw four sets of wide, surprised eyes staring at her. "What!" she cried, dismayed at the unwanted attention.

"We're just surprised is all," Stephanie said, "You're more blue-blooded than Colin, hell, even Logan."

Rory blushed, Colin glared, and Logan just continued staring at Rory, after Steph spoke out. Finn on the other hand, wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders, and whispered into her ear. "It means nothing to me, love. A name's a name. You'll always just be Rory to me." He pulled back and gave her a smile. Rory smiled back at him, grateful for his words. "At least you do know my name," she teased, "I thought I'd be forever called 'love' or 'doll' or 'kitten'."

"Don't get used to it, doll," He said with a smile and a wink, "I like my terms of affection, and I'm not about to give them up."

Rory laughed softly, "Didn't think you would."

"Rory dear, come with me, there are some people I would like you to meet," Emily said, as she came up from behind Rory, hooking her arm through Rory's. Rory placed a strained smile on her face and set her drink on a nearby table. "Yes Grandma," she replied as Emily pulled her out from under Finn's arm. Rory gave a regretful look to Finn, and then turned back to Emily who was going on about the Huntzbergers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rory love! You're back, and in one piece too!" Finn exclaimed when he saw Rory finally make her way back to him and Steph, Colin and Logan being at the bar.

"I swear if I had to spend one more minute talking to those people, I'd have killed myself. No offense," She added when she remembered that it was their parents she was talking to.

"None taken," Steph replied, "We all feel the same way when we are at these kind of gatherings. At least with parties there are enough people so that we can sneak off and form a sub party without anyone noticing."

Rory smiled, "That's right, the sub parties. I've heard all about those from my mother."

"The Queen of all Sub-Parties. According to everyone she threw the best, most notorious sub-parties, rivaled by none. What I wouldn't give to attend one of Lorelei Gilmore's parties," Finn said with a dramatic sigh and a pointed look at Rory.

"We'll just have to see how you do at the movie night, then we'll discuss the possibility of you attending a Gilmore bash. Trust me when I say it's like nothing you've ever been to. But anyway, I must be on my way. I've got Bogart waiting for me at my dorm. Oh and you guys are allowed to leave as well. It was nice to meet you again Steph. Tell Logan and Colin bye for me." Rory said as she made her way to the foyer.

"Stop right there Gilmore," Finn said as he made his to Rory who was putting her coat on.

"You didn't say goodbye to me," he pouted when he finally got in front of her.

Rory smiled at his expression. "Well that's because I was kind of hoping that you would like to forgo a night at the pub to come back with me and watch some Bogart," she said with wide eyes and pleading look on her face.

"Love!" Finn exclaimed, "Don't look at me like that, I won't be able to say no."

"Then don't," she replied simply, with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Alright, alright! I give in. A night of Bogart it is. Just let me tell the guys and get my coat."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside," Rory said as she opened the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Logan, son, I'd like to speak with you before you take off," Mitchum Huntzberger said when he saw Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn all heading to the door.

Logan sighed deeply and said, "I'll meet you guys at the pub."

"Actually I'm not going there tonight. Rory invited me over to watch some movies," Finn explained to his friends.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," Logan replied and then turned to face his father after everyone left.

"How well do you know the Gilmore-Hayden girl?" Mitchum asked immediately after Logan turned to him.

"Not too well," Logan said, confused as to where the conversation was headed, "She doesn't like me that much." He said honestly, thinking back to the night at the pub.

"Well get in her good graces. I want you two together."

"What!" Logan exclaimed, not trusting his ears.

"Think about it Logan. If you two get married, you'll be the most powerful family in society. The Huntzberger's merge with the Gilmore's and Hayden's. It'll be the best thing for this family. So start winning her over. I want you two together or else."

"But she's with Finn," Logan cried desperately, not wanting to go through with his father's plan.

Mitchum scoffed and replied, "Take him out of the picture. Do this Logan, or you're cut off. It's as simple as that."

Logan knew that there was no arguing with his father when he was like this so he docilely agreed.

"Good, now go and start winning this girl over."

"Yes father," came the meek reply, and then Logan walked out of the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So this is it," Rory said as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Nice. Is it just you and Paris?" Finn asked as he walked to the couch.

"Yeah. Last year we had two other suitemates, but Paris didn't really get along too well with them," Rory said as she took off her coat. "I'm going to go change, there are drinks in the fridge and snacks in the cupboards, help yourself to whatever you want."

"Thanks doll," Finn replied as he shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of the couch. He went and grabbed some cokes from the fridge along with some snacks and placed them on the table. "What movies do you have for our viewing pleasure this evening?" he asked Rory, his voice carrying through to her bedroom.

"First we have 'Conflict', then 'Virginia City', and of course 'Casablanca'," Finn heard Rory's muffled reply.

"Good selection," he said, turning his head when he heard her door open. Rory emerged clad in the Yale sweats courtesy of Finn. She hadn't had the opportunity to return them yet.

"You look great in my clothes," Finn teased as Rory made her way to the couch.

"They're comfy," Rory said defensively, "Plus you didn't ask for them back, so I thought I might as well make use of them while I've got them."

"You can keep them. They look a whole lot better on you than they ever did on me. Plus I like thinking of you wearing my clothes," he replied with a wink and smile.

Rory laughed softly, "Thanks. So what would you like to watch first?"

"'Conflict' most definitely, then 'Casablanca' followed by 'Virginia City'."

"Sounds doable," Rory commented as she got up and put in the movie.

An hour and a half later found Rory curled up beside Finn with her head resting on his chest, her breath even as she let herself sleep. The credits rolled on the screen, but Finn dared not get up, as his movements had the chance of waking up the slumbering angel on his chest. Finn pulled the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch over himself and Rory, tightening his arm around her and kissing her forehead. "Good night love," he whispered as he closed his eyes, pleased with the sleeping arrangements.

88888888

**I'm stopping there for today. I know I already have two author notes in this chapter, but I just wanted to add thanks to everyone that has been reviewing my story. I hope that you all will continue to enjoy reading this story. **

**Ashely**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know, I decided to change some things, like the whole Dean and Rory catastrophe never happened and Luke and Lorelai got together earlier than in the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_An hour and a half later found Rory curled up beside Finn with her head resting on his chest, her breath even as she let herself sleep. The credits rolled on the screen, but Finn dared not get up, as his movements had the chance of waking up the slumbering angel on his chest. Finn pulled the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch over himself and Rory, tightening his arm around her and kissing her forehead. "Good night love," he whispered as he closed his eyes, pleased with the sleeping arrangements._

8888888888

"Love," Rory faintly heard as a hand gently shook her. Too tired to get up or answer, Rory just shifted slightly and murmured incoherently, succumbing to the pull of sleep.

"Love," she heard again, this time louder and accompanied by another shake. She continued to sleep, ignoring the voice and hand, letting her dream of Finn resume.

Finn heaved a sigh after repeatedlytrying and failingto wake Rory up. Instead of trying once again, he slowly untangled his limbs from hers and slid out from beneath her. Once free, Finn walked in search of the incessant ringing that had woken him up. He found the culprit in Rory's room. Her cell phone was lying on her desk so Finn walked over to it and picked it up, flipping it open. Before he could even say hello a voice poured over the line.

"Finally!" Finn heard a woman exclaim, obviously thinking it was Rory on the phone. "Daughter of mine, fruit of my loins, my favorite child, why have you been ignoring mommy? I've called 3 times already! What has kept you so occupied that you can't answer your phone at 12:45 on a Saturday? Or should I ask who? Is it the gorgeous exotic man? I received a call this morning at 8-freaking- a.m. on a freaking Saturday! from _your_ lovely grandmother informing me of the goings of the gathering you attended last night. Like how your exotic boy toy was also in attendance and that you, miss 'World's Biggest Virgin', left quite quickly with him. I need details girlie. Tell mommy everything; don't leave any miniscule detail out!"

Finn didn't realize that the voice had stopped talking; he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. _Gorgeous exotic man? Exotic boy toy? Rory talks about me? To her mother? Wait, miss 'World's Biggest Virgin'? Rory's a virgin?_

"Well?" he heard Lorelai demand, impatience evident in her voice. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she cried in a petulant voice.

Finn stopped thinking about Rory's virginal status the second he heard Lorelai's pleading; instead he broke out into hearty laughter. He heard a soft gasp from Lorelai and then she started talking again.

"Well Rory my girl, your laugh has certainly gotten more masculine since the last time I heard it, _unless _for some reason the person on the receiving end of my rant is not my darling daughter, and if that is how it is, the question now is why is someone other than my only child answering her cell phone? _So_, who are you, how do you know my daughter, why are you answering her phone, and why are you in such a way to do so?"

"Hello to you too, doll," Finn said smiling into the phone.

"Ooh, is this the Australian?" Lorelai asked giddily.

"'The Australian'? I guess you could call me that, love, but I prefer 'Gorgeous exotic man' and 'Exotic boy toy.' Most people call me Finn though. I know that Rory has told you how we met, so I won't go into that. I'm answering her phone because she wouldn't wake up from her position on the couch. And I am here to answer her phone because after the gathering last night she invited me back to her dorm and we fell asleep watching the movies she picked for her Bogart Night." Finn replied with an amused grin on his face.

"She actually invited you to a Bogart Movie Night! Wow," Lorelai said in a reverent voice, "She must really like you. Rory takes her Humphrey very seriously; she doesn't just watch him with anyone. You must be something special."

"That I am," Finn replied in a cocky manner. "So would you like me to wake our darling Rory up?"

"No, no. That's fine. She needs her rest after suffering through last night. _But _I _would _like to know exactly where you are taking my one and only child tonight. How are you planning on kicking off the 'Week of Finn'?"

"For shame!" Finn exclaimed dramatically, "Do you honestly think that I would disclose any of my top secret plans? Plus, if I did tell you and the lovely Rory found out, she'd definitely be pumping you for information. So just to be on the safe side I won't say anything."

"Aww, come on," Lorelai cried in a pleading voice, "I promise not to say anything, no matter what. Girl Scouts honor."

Finn laughed into the receiver and then said, "And what if she threatens your coffee supply or does something equally as devious? I don't think you'll keep anything in if she cuts you off. And 'Girl Scouts Honor'? Were you even a Girl Scout?"

"You're sharp," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Nope never was a Girl Scout, but I do buy their cookies. I love the Chocolately Mint ones. Have you ever tried them? They're awesome; way better than the Chocolate and Vanilla Classic ones. Rory tried being a Girl Scout once, but she wasn't too good with the nature, or animals, or exercise, or getting any badges. Basically the only reason she was in it was for the cookies. I'd always buy all of her boxes and then we'd pig out and have a Movie Weekend. It was awesome. Have you ever had them before? If you haven't you absolutely have to try them. Ooh, are you coming for a movie night? Cuz it's a must for everyone in our lives to experience at least one true Gilmore Movie Night. I'll even go out and grab some Chocolately Mint Cookies to entice you. Plus my lovely, innocent daughter will be in attendance, and of course I, The Queen of Mock, The Mistress of Magnificence, The Duchess of Drama, the…the…I'm out. But I'll be there as well, along with a movie from each Gilmore approved genre, enough sugar to make a person comatose, and every kind of junk food imaginable. So you just have to come to our next one. But don't think that just because you are a Gilmore Movie Night Virgin that we will tame things down. You will get no special treatment. Mocking is an expectation. And don't think we won't jump at the chance to mock you along with the movies. If you give us any reason at all to do so, it will be done with no hesitation. So what do you think? Are you man enough to withstand a true Gilmore Movie Night? And so you know, your answer is final. No change is allowed." Lorelai finally fell quiet, gulping in breaths of air while waiting for Finn's answer.

"I accept wholeheartedly," Finn replied, somewhat dumbfounded by Lorelai's excessive rant. "And yes, that is my final answer," he added before she could ask.

"Yes! A willing victim! Finally fresh meat. We haven't had a virgin in a long time. It's fun to watch them crack. So, when should the lovely Crap Shack be expecting your gorgeous, exotic self? I need to be fully prepared for a de-virginizing Gilmore Movie Night. There are special things that I have to get. So when can you book us in? Know now that we expect you for at least 24 hours and you can not be distracted. If we have one interruption the whole experience will be ruined and we'll have to do it all over again."

The line fell quiet and Finn took it as a sign for him to answer. "Well I have this week already planned except for Tuesday. How about then? Rory and I don't have any classes this week so it won't interfere with that. Would you be able to get out of work on Wednesday? If not we can plan for next weekend."

"Tuesday's great," Lorelai replied, the excitement plainly evident in her voice. "I'll start planning today. Everything has to be perfect for your first experience. What do you like better, fuzzy peaches or gummi bears?" She questioned in a serious tone.

"If I had to choose," Finn said, not surprised by the seemingly random question, "gummi bears, but fuzzy peaches have their merits too. Now if we were talking blue whales, there'd be no contest. I can eat tones of those. One time I-"

"Finn?" came Rory's voice, effectively interrupting Finn's story. "Who are you talking to? And why are you talking about candy?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep. Finn heard some moving around and then Rory appeared in the doorway, yawning widely and stretching lazily. "Wait, is that my phone?" she queried with a confused look on her face. "It is," she said, answering her own question when she fully recognized the phone in Finn's hand. "Let me talk to my mother, please. I have to tell her something."

Finn pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Rory. "How do you know it's your mom love?" He asked with an amused smile.

"The only person that I know who would call my phone to talk about gummi bears, fuzzy peaches and blue whales is my mother." Rory took the phone from Finn's outstretched hand and gave him her Bambi eyes. "Do you think you could make me some coffee please? Or do you have to go?" She asked the latter with a small frown marring her features.

Finn smirked at her and then shook his head. "Nope. I have nothing planned for today. How do you take your coffee?" He questioned as he made his way to the living room.

Rory smiled brightly and said, "Black please. And thanks Finn. Coffee is the only thing that makes me function in the morning." She smiled again then closed the bedroom door after being acknowledged with a light chuckle and a 'your welcome love'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So why were you talking about candy with Finn?" Rory asked as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Rory! My precious child. The fruit of my loins. How goes it?" Lorelai answered, trying to change the subject. "How was your night? I heard that you invited Mr. Exotic to a Bogart Extravaganza."

"I did, but I fell asleep during 'Conflict'. I had fun. Oh and apparently you are the hero of the young set of society. They all applaud your successfull escape from hell. Now answer my question please."

"Damn, you foiled my plan."

"And that was?"

"To make you forget about the candy conversation."

"Sorry. Isn't gonna happen. Now what was the point of the candy conversation?"

"I'm sorry daughter of mine, but that is confidential information."

"Aww, come on. Don't you want your one and only child to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but I can't tell you anything."

"I'll get Luke to cut you off." Rory threatened in a singsong voice.

"You haven't even been on an official date yet and Finn knows you really well." Lorelai replied through her chuckles.

"That was random. Where did that come from?"

"Well before we started talking about candy, Finn and I were talking about his plans for tonight. _Well_ it was more of me trying to weasel information from him. And he said that if he told me anything and you found out that I knew something then you would be pumping me for information and would most likely threaten my coffee supply if I didn't give anything up. He's good."

Rory smiled as her thoughts drifted to Finn. "So you two were talking about me? What did he say? Do you think he really likes me?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

Lorelai grinned at the eagerness in Rory's voice and said, "Babe, that boy definitely has a thing for you. And from my conversation with him, I can tell you that he is a keeper. He put a lot of thought into this week. I think a guy that would do all that Finn has done to make your week perfect is truly a keeper. But we'll have to wait until he comes to the Hollow for a movie night extravaganza to make it official. It is imperative that we find out if he has excellent mocking capabilities before we deem him worthy to be our acquaintance. You should set a movie night up after the week is done. I'll even persuade Luke to join us."

"That'd be great. I'll set it up with Finn. Wait, what did you mean 'A guy that would do all that Finn has done to make your week perfect'? What has he done? What do you know?"

"Well to be honest, today wasn't the first time I have had the pleasure to speak to your Australian. He called me Wednesday to ask some questions about you and then after me, he called Lane and Paris as well. This boy has some plans."

"What kind of questions did he ask you?"

"Sorry babe, you've once again asked for confidential information. And don't even try Paris or Lane, they were sworn to secrecy as well."

"He's smart, I'll give him that much. Okay, so you won't tell me what the candy conversation was pertaining to, or what Finn asked you about me, how about what he has planned for the week?"

"That, my child, he has failed to disclose. I even subjected him to begging and pleading, but he didn't budge one inch! I was amazed at his determination."

Before Rory could reply a knock sounded at the door. "Love?" Finn called out, not sure if he should just walk in.

"Hold on a sec mom," Rory said into the phone and walked to the door, opening it to find Finn with a cup of coffee in his hand. Rory's eyes lit up and she grabbed the cup from him, downing half of it in one gulp. "Wow," she said, a pleased smile making its way onto her lips, "You make awesome coffee."

"Wow, that must be one of the highest compliments a person can get from a Gilmore Girl," Finn replied with a chuckle. "Thanks doll. I didn't know if you liked it strong or not, so I just made it how I make mine."

"It's perfect. It's as good as Luke's!" Rory said in awe. "And that my friend _is _the highest compliment one can get from a Gilmore Girl." Rory replied with a smile.

"Did I actually just hear you say that your exotic boy toy's coffee is as good as Luke's heavenly ambrosia?" exclaimed the voice of Lorelai in disbelief. "You are such a traitor! How is Luke going to feel when he finds out you have replaced him with the Australian? You'll never come home again! You have no need to now. You've got your smart college friends, your cute Australian and the perfect coffee. There's nothing in the Hollow that you need anymore. I'm going to be all alone in my old age, I'll have no one! I'll become a recluse, spending my days in the dark, reminiscing about the good old times when my daughter loved me and ..." Lorelai's voice continued.

"Sorry," Rory whispered apologetically, not wanting Lorelai to hear her. "She tends to over do things. Lorelai is a very dramatic person."

Finn presented her with a toothy grin and whispered back, "Ah, one of my kind. I just _have_ to meet her doll."

"_Actually_," Rory said, drawing out the word, "she wants me to set up a movie night with you. She's going to try and persuade Luke to come too and if I know my mother and her "persuasion" Luke will definitely be joining us."

"Sounds great doll. Luke's the coffee guy right?"

"Yep," Rory replied, a smile gracing her lips. "He's also my mom's boyfriend. They've been together for about a year and a half."

"That's great. Now," he said, a smirk forming on his lips, "I _do _have plans all week with this incredibly sweet and sexy girl I recently met." He winked at her, as she started to blush. "So the movie night will have to be for next weekend." Finn's smirk grew as the blush on Rory's cheeks intensified.

"Umm," Rory stammered, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Does next weekend work for you doll? If not we can plan for another time." Finn's voice was laced with amusement at Rory's demeanor.

"No, umm, this weekend is fine. I just have to check with my mom - shit! My mom!" Rory pulled her phone back to her ear to hear Lorelai's voice still ranting. "Mom!" she exclaimed into the phone, effectively cutting off her mother's voice.

"What!" Lorelai cried back.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to stop talking."

"Rude child. Don't you like hearing mommy's melodic voice? How can you tease me so! I am forever scarred now from your hurtful words." Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"How many cups of coffee have you had this morning? I think we need to get you off the stuff. You're too hyperactive," Rory replied in a threatening tone.

A gasp came from the other end, and then Lorelai's voice poured onto the line. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore? If this was her never would such blasphemous, cruel and vile words come out of her mouth."

"Jeez mom, you need to have some down time or something. Oh yeah, Finn suggested next weekend for the movie night. Is that good for you? Think you can persuade Luke in time?" Rory teased.

"Never underestimate the persuasive skills of a Gilmore. You should know that by now babe. So next weekend it is. I'll get everything ready."

"Thanks. Now go and persuade Luke."

"Rory Gilmore!" Lorelai cried in an indignant voice, "Are you trying to get rid of me because you want to spend more time with your Australian lover? Well I never!"

"You got it all wrong mother," Rory replied in a placating tone, "I _am_ trying to get rid of you but only so I can have some more of Finn's delicious coffee and eat breakfast. I'm starved! The food last night was not good. Slimy looking hors d'oeuvres. I didn't want to have any but I was beside Adolph when a server came around and she made me try one because 'they are just absolutely delectable!' or so she believes. But I guess my palate is not as sophisticated as grandma's."

"Well no one's is."

"True, true. Now go find Luke and leave me alone. Bye mother."

Lorelai sighed dramatically before saying, "If I must. Ciao babe," and she hung up.

Rory closed her phone and threw it onto her bed and turned to face Finn. Rory watched as he scanned her bookshelves, pulling out a book now and then and reading its cover. With his attention focused elsewhere, Rory took the opportunity to really look at him. She'd have to guess that he's at least 6'1. His shirt did nothing to hide his toned back, as it hugged his prevalent muscles perfectly. Finn's raven hair, cut short, was just long enough for a lover's hand to run through. He had a leather choker around his neck, something Rory had seen before, leading her to believe it was important to him.He had his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his tan forearms as well as a tattoo she had never seen before. Rory's gaze lingered on the design covering Finn's arm as she stepped up to him.

"That's beautiful," Rory said reverently as she stopped at Finn's side.

Finn turned to her with a bright smile on his face and Clockwork Orange in his hand. "What is doll?" He asked as he turned back and placed the book on the shelf.

"Your tattoo. What is it?" Rory brought her hand up and traced the design permanently scarred onto Finn's arm.

Finn looked down and watched as Rory's fingers grazed his arm following the intricate design on his forearm. He stayed quiet, allowing the tingles from her touch shoot through his body. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Rory's shoulder.

"Finn?" Rory whispered confused. "Are you all right?" She gripped his arm with the hand that was previously memorizing his tattoo, and pulled his chin up with the other, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I'm fine doll," he whispered back, his voice shaking with emotion.

Rory stared deep into his eyes with a look of disbelief marring her features. "You know you can tell me if something's wrong Finn. You can always tell me." She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his shaking torso, allowing him to bury his head into her neck. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, tears flowingdown Finn's cheeks onto Rory's bare neck. After a while Finn's sobs subsided, and his shaking stopped. He tightened his hold around Rory's waste and nuzzled his face deeper into her neck. Rory continuously rubbed his back comfortingly, while whispering into his ear. Finn finally took his head from her neck and pulled back to look into her watery eyes. He gripped her even tighter and led her to the bed to sit down. He sat down first and pulled Rory's light frame onto his lap, never breaking his hold on her. Rory rubbed his cheek softly, a small smile forming on her lips as he closed his eyes, moving into her touch. Finn took a deep breath and slowly let it out, opening his eyes. He saw the concern and confusion swirling in Rory's blue orbs, and decided then and there to tell her everything.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy, what with packing, school, my driver's training, workand grad next weekend. This chapter isn't too good, I know, but I thought it's better than nothing. Next chapter will have Finn's story AND FINALLY THEIR FIRST DATE! It might not be the whole date, but if will definitely begin in the next chapter. Also I was wondering if anyone would be able to give me some ideas for 'The Week of Finn'. I already have three nights planned, so I'd really like suggestions for the other four. It'd be very much appreciated. Thanks a bunch.

Ashely


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_Rory stared deep into his eyes with a look of disbelief marring her features. "You know you can tell me if something's wrong Finn. You can always tell me." She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his shaking torso, allowing him to burry his head into her neck. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, tears flowing from Finn's cheeks onto Rory's bare neck. After a while Finn's sobs subsided, and his shaking stopped. He tightened his hold around Rory's waist and nuzzled his face into her neck deeper. Rory continuously rubbed his back comfortingly, while whispering into his ear. Finn finally took his head from her neck and pulled back to look into her watery eyes. He gripped her even tighter and led her to the bed to sit down. Finn sat down first and pulled Rory's light frame onto his lap, never breaking his hold on her. Rory rubbed his cheek softly, a small smile forming on her lips as he closed his eyes, moving into her touch. Finn took a deep breath and slowing let it out, opening his eyes. He saw that concern and confusion swirling in Rory's blue orbs, and decided then and there to tell her everything _

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Huntzberger," came the greeting as Logan answered his phone.

"Logan son, great news," answered the voice on the other end of the line.

Logan dropped his pen and leaned back into his chair, heaving a deep sigh. "What is it this time father?" he asked grumpily, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I was able to make lunch reservations at that new Italian place downtown for you and Rory on Tuesday at 1. I'm expecting you to go, have a great time and get her to agree to another date, which I've already made reservations for. Don't screw this up Logan."

The sound of the dial tone met Logan's ear as his father cut the line. He turned off his phone and dropped his head onto his desk, trying to think of some way to get out of the date. Nothing came to mind, so he decided to call in reinforcements.

"Hey it's Logan," he said into the phone after receiving a tired and annoyed 'hello' as a greeting. "I need your help."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Finn settled himself on the head of Rory's bed, his back leaning against the wall, with Rory in between his legs, leaning her own back against his chest. Finn tightly draped his arms around Rory's middle, pulling her into him as much as possible, needing her warmth and strength. He rested his head on her shoulder, and slowly took a deep breath.

"No one knows the story behind my tattoo. It was played off as an act of teenage rebellion when my parents found out and just something I did because I was bored when my friends did. But those aren't the truth. I don't really know where to start, but I guess it'd be best if I told you everything.

"I am an only child. The Heir to the Morgan Empire. The one that is expected to take over everything, and make it even more successful than it already is. But that's never been my dream. Never has and never will be. However it was his.

"Though I am an only child now, it wasn't always so. My brother, older by 4 years, was the one who was being groomed to take over the family business. His name was Ben. Benjamin David Morgan. He was the ultimate older brother. Taught me everything about anything. Girls, sports, drinking, how to charm people to get out of trouble. He was great; a very special person. He really was the only one I loved.

"My dad wasn't much of a dad, hell, he wasn't much of anything. I only ever saw him at functions, except one time. Even when I was being punished for something it was done over the phone because he was never around. One of my biggest fears is becoming him. An unloving selfish bastard, only interested in things and people when they can make him money. He never loved anyone but himself. When I was younger I believed that he and my mum were in love with each other, that their marriage was true, but that went down the drain when I walked in on my dad and his secretary fucking in his office. I was 10. It was 'go to work with your parents' day at my school, but I guess he forgot about it.

"That was the day I stopped caring. I had always thought that if I was good enough, was the proper little boy they wanted me to be that he'd come around more, that he'd finally tell me that he was proud of me and that he loved me. But seeing him that day, all my illusions vanished.

"My mum was what she believed a mum was supposed to be. She gave me and Ben everything we needed and could ever want; clothes, food, games, pets, anything that we fancied. But she used material things as a way to get showing any affection. She had no maternal instincts. I can't remember ever once getting a kiss or a hug or an 'I love you' from her. She didn't love my dad any more than he loved her. Years later I found out that the only reason that they married was because of Ben. He was the outcome of a drunken one night stand. If it had been up to my parents, the marriage and Ben's birth would not have happened. But both sets of grandparents stepped in and gave them an ultimatum: get married or be cut off. In the end it's always about money. So they got married, had Ben, and 3 years later were given another ultimatum, this time demanding another child. So I was born.

"Ben and I were best friends. We did everything together even though I was 4 years younger. We got this tattoo together when I was 16 and he was 20. I can still remember the day perfectly.

_**888 Flashback 888**_

"_Finn, wake up you ass. It's your birthday! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we my brother, have an appointment we need to get to. Up, up, up!" Ben said as he walked into Finn's room, pulling open the drapes, and pulling off Finn's blanket._

"_Bloody hell man! What are you doing! It's too bright to be up," Finn grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away."_

"_Nope, sorry. That's a no can do. You have to get up now. It's almost 12 and we have an appointment at 12:30." Ben replied, bouncing down onto Finn's bed, chuckling as Finn groped around for his blanket._

"_What appointment? I never made an appointment. An appointment for what?" Finn questioned, after giving up his futile search for his blanket. He took the pillow off of his head and sat up, glaring at a smiling Ben._

"_Well good morning sleeping beauty. What'd you do last night?"_

"_Don't change the subject Benny boy," Finn snapped, purposely using the nickname he gave Ben to annoy him. "What appointment are you talking about?"_

"_Sorry Finnykins," Ben said, a self satisfied smirk making its way onto his lips at the sight of Finn cringing, "but that is a surprise. Now up. We leave in 10 minutes." With that Ben got up and left the room, giving Finn a big smile as he walked through the door._

_Finn grumbled under his breath as he got up out of bed._

_10 minutes later_

_His steps pounded down the stairs, as Finn made his way to the kitchen._

_"Coffee," he said immediately upon entering the room. He moved to sit down at the island while a cup was being pushed towards him by a smirking Ben._

_"And he's up," Ben commented, watching as Finn took a large gulp of his coffee, nearly downing all of it. "I thought it was humanly impossible for you to get up before 1 anymore."_

_"Well, that is usually true, but normally I don't have my big ass of a brother ripping off my blankets, and opening my curtains while yelling at me to get my ass up. What's so special about today anyways? What's the appointment for?"_

_"Not gonna say. You'll just have to wait and see. Speaking of which we better get going. We don't want to be late now do we?" He smiled at Finn and got up from his chair, downing the rest of his coffee. "Come on boy," he continued upon seeing that Finn made no attempt to move, "it's going to be great, don't worry. Just get your bloody ass out of that chair and into my car. We have to leave now."_

_"Fine," Finn replied in a petulant pouting tone and downed his coffee, placing his cup in the sink, "I'm coming." He followed Ben out of the kitchen and into his car._

_"It's 12:14. How long does it take to get wherever we're going?" Finn questioned, stifling a yawn._

_"About 10 minutes," he heard Ben reply. "So what **did** you do last night?" Ben asked, giving Finn an appraising look._

_"Just went out with Derrick, Kyle, Amanda and Justin. We met up with a few of Amanda's friends from her school. They're home for the summer, visiting family, before they have to go back to St. Sebastian's."_

_"And?"_

_"And we hung out. Bloody hell, why is it that everyone thinks I'm always doing something stupid or dangerous? You know sometimes I **do** just like to have a quiet night." Finn replied exasperated._

_"A quiet night filled with booze and blondes?" Ben asked with a smirk on his face._

_"Well actually, it was redheads last night." Finn smirked and winked at Ben._

_Ben shook his head in response and turned his attention back to the road. "And here we are," he announced, pulling up to a building._

_Finn looked at the building before him, a smile making its way on to his face. "Are you bloody serious mate?" he asked, turning his head to look at his brother._

_"Yep. But we're both getting the same one and I already have it picked out. And you can't complain." he added upon seeing Finn begin to protest. "Now get out." Ben turned off his car and hopped out, watching to make sure Finn was following him as he made his way through the door._

_"Ben, good to see you again," the man behind the counter said as Finn and Ben walked into the building. "This your brother?" the guy asked, looking over at Finn._

_Ben smiled at the man and slapped Finn on the back. "Afraid so, Mike" he replied, smiling at the scowl on Finn's features._

_Mike smiled in response as he walked out from behind the counter. "You still set on the same on?" he asked Ben_

_"Yep. No doubt in my mind."_

_"Which one is it?" Finn questioned._

_"The third from the left in the 5th row from the top," Ben replied._

_Finn's gaze traveled across the pictures on the wall until his eyes settled on the one in question. "What does it mean?" he asked while looking it over._

_"The bond of brothers," Mike said in response. "So, where do you want it?"_

_Ben looked over to Finn who just shrugged his shoulders. "Forearm I guess. How long should it take?"_

_"We'll I'll do yours and Jesse can do your brother's. It should take about an hour and a half."_

_"Sounds good."_

_"Okay, so I just need you and him to sign some things and we'll be on our way." Mike handed them some papers and watched as they filled them out._

_"You want to do this? I don't want to force you or anything." Ben said after he handed over his signed forms._

_"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't I? This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." Finn returned, handing his forms over to Ben to sign as his guardian._

_"Just want to make sure." Ben answered as he handed the other forms to Mike. "See ya in a few," he said to Finn, a smile gracing his lips, as he followed Mike to the back._

_1 hour& a 1/2 later_

_Finn strutted out of the back, his forearm wrapped with gauze, and made his way to his brother. When he saw Finn, Ben stood up from the couch he was sitting on and threw down the copy of _Rolling Stone _he was reading._

_"Hurt?" Ben asked, a smile playing about his lips._

_Finn just laughed in response._

_Ben chuckled and then threw his arm around Finn. "Come on Finnykins, let's go."_

_Finn grumbled incoherently and allowed Ben to lead him out the door._

_"Thanks Mike," Ben called before exiting the store, hearing a distant 'your welcome' come from the back. "So where to now?"_

_"Well, since **someone **woke me up and hurried me over to a tattoo parlor not allowing me to eat any breakfast, I vote for food." Finn said, climbing into Ben's car._

_Ben laughed in return and climbed into the driver's seat. "Anything in mind?" He asked as he pulled out into the street._

_**888 End of Flashback 888**_

Finn tightened his arms around Rory, tears cascading down his cheeks, dropping on to Rory's neck.

"I was just about to answer when a car hit us from the left. We had a green light so Ben was going through, but he was looking at me instead of the road. I turned towards him just in time to see the car hit my brother's side. I screamed his name over and over, as I was slammed against the side of the car, and watched as the other car tore through Ben's door, both colliding against his body. I watched as he frantically tried to stop the car's motion, as he tried to get away from the other car. I watched as his eyes shifted back to me, tears gliding down his cheeks, blood trickling profusely from the gash in his forehead. And I listened to his voice, rough with emotion and pain, cry out to me four precious words just before I slipped into unconsciousness. 'I love you brother' he said.

"I woke up two days later suffering from some minor head injuries, broken bones, and bruises. My mum was the first person I saw, tears trailing down her cheeks as she saw me open my eyes. First words out of my mouth were asking where Ben was, but I didn't get an answer. Instead I was given a look of pure grief and pain from the woman who had never cared about me before.

"She started explaining about the accident, how the driver of the other car was distracted by talking on his cell phone, how I was unconscious when paramedics arrived on the scene, and how Ben was already dead when they pulled his body out of the car. The driver of the other car had no serious injuries she told me, nothing that time wouldn't heal, except for a broken heart.

"It was my father, love. My father! He was the reason why I was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to countless machines monitoring anything and everything. _My father_ was the reason why my brother was no longer living. He was the reason why Ben, my _only_ brother, didn't live to see his next birthday, and didn't get to finish celebrating mine.

"Nothing was ever the same again. I slowly got better... well, physically better. My life was broken. The one person that I had ever cared about and that had ever cared about me was gone.

"We had the funeral a few days after I woke up. My father didn't go. He had locked himself in his study on returning from the hospital. I never spoke to him again. When school started up again I left, able to convince my mum to let me get away. I started Zugaberg that September, and met Logan and Colin. By then my only out was drinking, and I did it excessively, never caring what it was doing to me. Since that year it's always been Logan, Colin and I.

"I tried so hard to get past the pain, but it always comes back, even more so on that day. I never celebrate my birthday anymore, instead I spend the time grieving over the brother I lost. I'm worse on that day than any other. I guess it'd be called my dark day. But there's another day that's a close second.

"When I was 18 and experiencing all that freshmen life at Yale could offer, it happened. Ever since the accident my father bore this unfathomable amount of guilt on his shoulders, and it was his alone to bear. But he couldn't anymore; it was too much for him. I got a call from my mum, her voice full of pain, as she told me what he had done. She told me that he left a note apologizing for what he had done to Ben and me, and that he hoped I would one day grow up and become the man and father he never was. He wanted me to promise not to become that person he was, to not take my family for granted, and to not let business over run my life.

"He did it a few days before the end of my first year. I didn't go to his funeral. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. So instead I left with Logan and Colin. We decided to take the next year off, and sail around on Logan's yacht. They knew how much I was hurting, and they didn't think that I'd be able to go through another year of school, so Logan set everything up and we were off. I used that year to really drown in everything. The pain from Ben's death, the hurt from my father's suicide, and the grief from my mother's inability to cope with what had happened. I spent that year getting everything out so that I could focus on life again. And I am, though I do have some setbacks.

"I exploded one night, the anniversary; let everything, all the pain, all the hurt, all the grief, come out. It didn't turn out good. We were around Fiji at the time. I was drunk of course, and somehow had gotten control of the yacht. I crashed it and it sunk down into the murky depths of the South Pacific.

"After that, Logan and Colin took me back to Australia. I had to see my mum. I spent a month with her, just being with her, talking about everything, bonding like a mother and son should. She helped me accept and move on, and I did the same for her. She got me off the booze, not entirely, but stopped me from using it as an escape; allowing me to have two drinks only when out with friends. She got me off the one night stands, the quick fuck and sucks. She's helped me better myself and I've helped her become a real mother. We're closer now than we ever have been, and I love every minute of it.

"I came back for my sophomore year as a Yalie in September, extremely thankful for the time I took off. I've changed a lot over the past 4 years, hitting my all time low and staying trapped there for a long time, finally finding my way out. But I will never forget anything that has happened; it's impossible to do so."

Finn fell quiet, letting his words sink into silence. Speechless, Rory sat in front of him, not knowing what to say or do. She could feel his tears falling down, could feel his chest heaving from the effort to breathe.

"Finn," she finally whispered, turning around to face him, his hold on her never breaking. He brought his head up, his eyes slowly finding hers. The pain she saw so clearly in his tear filled eyes piercing her heart. "Finn," she whispered again as she brought her hands up to his face. She cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears that slid down in quick succession. Rory reached up and lightly brushed her lips against Finn's forehead, his eyes drifting closed at the touch. She pulled back, brushing more petal soft kisses over his cheeks, eyelids, and finally lips.

They both just sat there, reveling in the hold they had on each other, never speaking, just feeling. Neither knew how long they stayed in their embrace, but it was quite a while before Finn spoke up.

"I didn't mean to bring a damper onto the day, love," he said, a small, wry smile playing about his lips.

Rory chuckled lightly before looking Finn in the eye. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me Finn," she replied seriously, her eyes boring into his.

"You should feel privileged love," he commented trying to dispel the air of seriousness that had taken over, "I've only ever talked to my mum about my feelings. You, my dear, have been graced with something very special." He smiled at her and pulled her face up to his, brushing his lips against her own. "What time is it doll?" he questioned, burrowing his head into her shoulder.

Rory glanced over to her alarm clock. "It's 1:25," she responded, tightening her hold upon him.

He mumbled something into her neck, and buried his head deeper.

"What was that?" Rory asked, a smile on her lips.

Finn sighed deeply and brought his head up. He smiled at her and answered, "I said 'Let's take a nap'. My plans don't start til 4 and I'm exhausted." He gave Rory a pleading look, and smiled triumphantly when she gave in.

"But only until 3, because even though it _is _casual, I do need time to get ready," Rory said as she set the alarm on her clock and pulled back the blankets on her bed. "Hop in," she gestured to Finn who had got up from the bed so she could get everything ready. Finn dropped dramatically onto the bed, and patted the place beside him seductively. Rory laughed and then climbed in beside him, feeling the ever present tingles when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. She pulled the blankets up and snuggled into Finn, laying her head on his chest. Lightly she drew circles on his stomach, listening to the beat of his heart beneath her head. "Sweet dreams love," she heard him whisper before his pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams," she whispered back, her eyes closing shut.

88888888888888888888

"Make it stop," Rory cried in a voice laced with sleep, snuggling closer to Finn. Finn reached over and turned off the alarm, pulling Rory closer to him and leaning down to her ear.

"It's 3:00 love," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, sending tingles shooting throughout Rory's body. "It's time to get up. You have an hour to get ready before I get back to pick you up at 4:00"

Rory's eyes shot open. "Why didn't you say that before!" she exclaimed, breaking away from Finn's arms and jumping out of the bed. "I have to get ready." She ran to her closet and started tearing through it. Suddenly she stopped and whirled around to look at a very amused Finn sitting on her bed. "Get back?" she questioned referring to his previous statement, "where are you going?" She dropped the hoodie she had in her hands and walked to Finn. He smiled and got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well love, I _do _have to get ready myself, as well as make sure everything is set up." He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "And as much as I want to stay here and watch you freak out, I have to go." He kissed her once again, and then pulled away. "I'll see myself out so you can continue with your pillaging." He smiled at Rory and then slipped out of the room.

A sigh escaped Rory's lips as she sunk down onto her bed. Her lips, still tingling from the contact with Finn's, were curved in a smile, which only got bigger when she heard, "4 o'clock sharp Gilmore," and then the bang of the door closing. She allowed herself a few more minutes of dwelling in her thoughts and then got back to her pillaging.

At 3:55 Rory came charging out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel and undergarments, her hair and makeup already done. She had spent the last hour deciding what to wear, showering, curling her hair and applying light makeup. Now she just had to throw on the clothes she spent twenty minutes choosing, and she'd be ready for Finn. She raced into her bedroom, and hurriedly dropped the towel, slipping on a loose pair of well worn blue jeans, a cranberry colored sweater, and a pair of runners. Checking her hair and grabbing her jacket, Rory made her way out to the common room, sitting down and turning grabbing a magazine just as a knock was heard at the door. Rory took a few calming breaths, and said as nonchalantly as she could, "Come in."

The door flew open and Finn walked through, a cup of coffee and a bag full of candy in his hands. Rory threw down her magazine and got up from the couch, making her way to stand before Finn. He took in her appearance and nodded approvingly.

"These are for you love," he said and handed her the coffee and candy.

Rory quickly downed the coffee, sighing in contentment when she was done. Then she looked down at the candy and back up at Finn, a huge smile on her lips. "These are my favorite," she said, kissing his cheek in appreciation. "Thank you."

"Your welcome kitten, and I know," he replied, a cheeky smile on his lips, "I know everything."

Rory gave an unladylike snort causing Finn to playfully glare at her. "So who told you?" she asked, holding up the bag of Sour Patch Kids before she threw them onto the coffee table.

"You don't think I'd really give up my inside sources, do you? As a journalist you should know about source confidentiality" he replied, a disapproving look on his face while he shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Rory grumbled.

Finn smiled at her displeasure, and swooped down to plant a kiss on her pouting lips. "Now come on, we have to get going or we'll be off schedule." Finn grabbed Rory's unoccupied hand, and started pulling her to the door.

"Wait Finn," Rory said halting her steps.

"Yes love?" he questioned, turning around to face her, his smile still in tact.

"Are you okay? You sure you're up for this?" she returned, staring into his eyes.

The smile faded from Finn's lips and his face grew solemn. "Rory," he said softly, seriously, as he pulled her into his embrace," I need this right now. I need to be happy, and you make me so enormously happy. Please love, trust me, I'm good. I'm not going to have another break down. I tend to try and limit them to once a day." Awry smile in place on his lips." I just want to be with you tonight; have some fun. Plus you promised, love. You don't want to go back on your word, now do you?" He smiled and winked at Rory. He sighed and buried his head in her neck. "Please Rory; I just want to be happy tonight. I can't be sad anymore," his whispered against her skin.

Rory trembled at the feel of his lips against her skin, and found herself nodding in compliance. "Okay Finn, if you're sure you're good."

"I am, doll," he returned as he brought his head up from her neck.

"Okay," she nodded, "Now off for the first official night of the 'Week of Finn'." She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Tsk tsk," Finn replied with a smirk on his lips, "You should know better love. Now off we go." He swung open the door and swiftly walked out pulling Rory behind him, barely allowing her time to close and lock the door before he pulled her away.

"We have to stop here love," Finn spoke up, as they got to the parking lot. Rory stopped and Finn released her hand, the warmth he provided gone. He pulled something from his pocket and stepped behind her.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, confused by his actions. "Is that a blindfold?" she questioned incredulously, unsettled by its sudden appearance.

"That it is, love," Finn replied, as he brought it up to cover her eyes.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?" she whined, not liking the fact that she was now unable to see anything.

"Because it's more fun this way, well for me at least," he, and even though she couldn't see, she knew that his ever present smirk was plastered on his lips. "Come on, we're falling behind schedule." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a vehicle and helped her get in. He climbed into the driver's seat, and peeled out of the parking lot. "You don't mind Taproot, do you love? I'm hooked on them right now." He said as he slid a cd into the player.

Rory turned her head towards Finn with a smile on her lips. "You listen to Taproot? Nice. I guess your music taste isn't all bad, _but_ we _do_ still have some serious work in our futures."

Finn chuckled lightly and turned up the music. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"I'm going to try one more time, where is 'there'?" Rory asked in desperation.

"Hmm, how should I answer that," Finn said, pretending to be pondering something extremely important. "Oh, I know," he finally exclaimed a few minutes later, "I'll go the old clichéd route. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He laughed as Rory huffed and crossed her arms. "Pouting won't help your cause, love. Besides, we're here."

"Really?" Rory cried in delight.

"Really," Finn replied through his chuckles. "Hold on love, I'll come help you," he said after he turned off the vehicle and saw that Rory was just itching to jump out. He ran around to the other side and opened her door, taking her hand to lead her out. When she was safely standing on the ground he slammed the door shut and guided her a few steps away from the vehicle.

He stepped behind her and brought his hands up to the ties of the blindfold. "Ready?" he asked the excitement evident in his voice.

"Just untie it already," Rory cried out, wanting to know where they were.

"Okay love. One...Two...Three." He untied the blindfold and stepped to the side, watching Rory's expression as her eyes focused on the stuff around her.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed jumping into Finn's arms, wrapping hers around him. "This is freaking awesome. I can't believe you brought me here. Thanks so much. I NEVER got to go here when I was little." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips.

Finn smiled brightly, happy that she liked his surprise. "My pleasure, love. Now come on," he said as he pulled her arm to the entrance.

"It just started and this is the best date I've ever had," Rory said as she followed Finn through the entrance.

"I'm glad. Now what first," he asked, looking around him.

"Games!" Rory replied enthusiastically, and ran ahead of Finn to the games. Finn shook his head and smiled as he watched Rory, finally moving to join her when she motioned him over.

888888888888

"I love Chuck E. Cheese's!" Rory bellowed as they exited the restaurant, her massive, purple stuffed monkey (whom she christened Melville) safely perched on Finn's shoulders, while she held everything else they won. "I am definitely going back someday. That place is awesome. Thanks for taking me there Finn." She looked over at Finn and smiled.

"Anytime love," he replied with a smile of his own.

They had spent the last 3 hours playing each and every single game they had at Chuck E. Cheese's, and then doing it two more times. Stares from the other patrons were plentiful, but the paid them no heed and just continued on playing. They had won an enormous amount of tickets, and traded in every single one to end up with Melville, a plastic rocket ship, a small, orange stuffed turtle Finn named Carlos, a rubber chicken, a deck of cards featuring Chuck E. and all his friends, and a grossly oversized pencil (Finn's choice for Rory as he reasoned that now 'she will never need another pencil for the rest of her life!').

They slowly made their way to his vehicle. When they reached his Escalade they placed their prizes in the back seat, and climbed into the front. Finn turned on the SUV and once again peeled out of the parking lot.

"Sooo, where are we going now?" Rory asked, shooting Finn her bambi eyes.

"Nuh uh, no way. You can give me that look all you want, but I'm not spilling anything. You'll just have to wait and see." Finn turned his gaze away from Rory's, his resolve breaking under her bambi eyes.

"Fine," Rory said indignantly, crossing her arms once again. "I'll wait, but I'm not happy about it!"

"Didn't expect you to be, love." Finn smirked at her, loving her frustration.

Rory shot him a playful glare, and moved her head to stare out the window. They spent almost 5 minutes in silence, until Rory finally broke. "Are we there yet?" she whined. "How much longer?"

"You're such a kid," Finn replied.

"Says the man who confessed to still having his dolls from his childhood." Rory shot back.

"Dolls! They aren't dolls. They're action figures." Finn said defensively.

"You say action figures, I say dolls. Tomato, tamoto."

"They're action figures," Finn mumbled grumpily.

"Whatever you say, Finny darling," Rory in a placating tone. "Now, are we almost where we are going?"

Finn sighed. "Yes love, we're almost there. In fact we're here." Finn stopped the SUV, and turned off the engine.

"Uh Finn," Rory said, her voice filled with confusion, "we're surrounded by trees. Where exactly are you taking me? You're not going to lure me out into the woods and kill me with a chainsaw, are you? Cuz I got to say that's not a good thing to do on a date."

Finn chuckled. "No. I have no plans to murder you with a chainsaw, now if we were talking a machete, that's when you should start to get worried." Finn winked and then got out of the car. Rory climbed out as well, shaking her head at Finn's insanity.

"Tell me why I am trusting you right now, when we are in the middle of a forest, with no one else around?" she asked as she made her way to his side.

"Well that's easy love, it's because I'm exotic. And you just can't say no to me."

"Yeah, that must be it," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Come on," Finn said after shooting Rory a glare. "Actually, we're really in a park, not the forest. This is just the woodsy part of it." He grabbed her hand and led her down a path. They walked for a while before they came to a clearing. Finn came to a stop and moved to the side, letting Rory see what was before them.

"Wow," she whispered reverently as she gazed at the scene in front of her. "It's beautiful Finn," she praised, kissing him gently on the cheek.

A small pond was situated before them, candles floating on the surface. A blanket was rolled out next to the pond with a picnic basket lying on top of it. Music drifted from the player that stood next to the basket, and light poured down from the lanterns hanging on the surrounding tree branches.

Finn smiled at Rory, and brought her over to the blanket, allowing her to sit down and get settled before doing so himself. "I'm glad you like it love," he said bringing the basket over to them and opening the lid. "Tonight for your dining pleasure, we have...drum roll please." Finn smiled as Rory rolled her eyes. "Theatrics," he heard her mutter under her breath. "Tacos, chili fries, and 'Sex in a Pan'. I heard from a little birdie that you just love Mexican food, and chili fries, so I brought those, as well as something new, at least I think it's something new. Have you ever tried 'Sex in a Pan', doll?" While he was talking he took everything out of the picnic basket and placed it before them on the blanket, taking out plates, utensils, napkins, and drinks as well.

Rory shook her head. "Nope, can't say I have."

"Well then, you'll soon be able to do so." Finn smiled and leaned into her. "I wouldn't say that it's better than sex, but it is pretty damn good." His smile turned into a smirk when a blush crept onto Rory's cheeks. "Hear you go doll," he said, handing her a plate filled with food, "Dig in."

They stayed at the pond for hours, just talking and laughing, sharing stories from their pasts, learning more and more about each other. At around 11 they packed everything up, but left it all by the pond. "I've got people," is all Finn said as he dragged Rory back to the Escalade. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number, telling the person on the other end that they were done at the pond. They got back into the SUV, and Finn drove back to campus. The drive was no longer than 20 minutes and soon they were standing in front of Rory's dorm, Melville, Carlos and their other prizes in their hands. Rory unlocked the door, and slowly opened it, pushing her head into the room to make sure they weren't in for another sighting of Colin's ass. She sighed in relief when she saw the dorm was empty, and pushed the door open the rest of the way. Finn followed her inside, closing the door behind him and placing their toys on the coffee table.

"You up for a movie?" Rory asked from her bedroom, her voice drifting through the open door.

"I'm game," Finn replied, and sat down on the couch waiting for Rory's reappearance.

"Go ahead and pick something," he heard from Rory's room, so he got up and walked to her movie cabinet. After a few minutes of searching, Finn found a movie that looked interesting, so he popped it into the player and sat back down on the couch, just as Rory made her way back in to the room.

"What did you pick?" she asked as she sat down beside him, her side pressing against his.

Finn picked up the movie case and held it up so she could see the title.

"'The Boondock Saints'. A very good movie. Nice choice. Sean Patrick Flanery is so hot in this movie. Add to that his accent and I'm gone," Rory said releasing a deep sigh.

"So you have a thing for exotic men, then?" He smirked at her and intertwined their fingers.

Rory smiled back and said, "Couldn't you tell? I mean I have been kissing and spending a lot of time with you, and we all know that you are the epitome of exoticness. It's not exactly rocket science." She smiled again, and leaned over, placing a kiss on his lips, but this time instead of a soft, sweet kiss, this one was hard, demanding and full of passion. She traced his lower lip with her tongue, bringing in into her mouth and sucking on it, before slipping inside his mouth. Finn released his hold on Rory's hand and brought both of his own to rest on her hips, while she brought hers to wrap around his neck. He pulled her body closer to his, closer and closer still, until she was finally sitting in his lap. Their tongues battled one another, both fighting for dominance, neither gaining what they sought. Soon they found themselves lying down on the couch, Finn's body a sweet weight as he laid half on half off Rory. Rory's fingers curled around the hair at the base of Finn's neck sending tingles shooting through his body. Finn's hands glided over Rory's hips, over her stomach, down her thighs, as his tongue touched every inch of her mouth. Feelings like never before overcame Rory. Never had she kissed anyone like she was kissing Finn. Never had she let anyone kiss or touch her like Finn was kissing her and touching her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Finn tore his mouth away from hers and buried his head in her neck. Both struggled to calm their racing heartbeats, finally succeeding after a few minutes. With his head still in the crook of Rory's neck, Finn place a delicate kiss over her throbbing pulse, then pulled away, and sat up. He brought Rory back up with him, and once again twined their fingers.

"I'm sorry love. I took things too far." He looked ruefully at her, and continued. "I don't want this to be like the relationships I used to have. I want this to be different. I want more than a one night stand. You're so different from all the other girls I know, love. You'd never be the type of girl who has one night stands, and I respect you for that. And I don't want to change you into one of those girls, so how bout we watch the movie. I heard that 'Sean Patrick Flanery is so hot in this movie'. I want to see what my competition is." Finn smirked at Rory, but soon a look of worry crossed his featuresas she just sat there gazing at him.

Rory stared into Finn's eyes, and slowly leaned forward, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Thank you Finn," she said softly.

Confusion crossed Finn's features. "For what doll?"

"For stopping," she replied simply, smiling at him and snuggling up against his side. She turned her attention back to the movie.

"Your welcome love," Finn said softly into Rory's ear before wrapping his arm around her and turning to watch the tv.

"Oh and Finn?"

"Yes kitten?"

"There's no competition."

88888888888888888888

**A/N:** Hope everyone likes this one, and isn't too disappointed with Finn's story or their first date. I didn't really know what to do to end this chapter, so I just threw crap together. I hope it's not too horrendous. Many thanks to **starcastic** who gave me the Chuck E. Cheese idea. I'm always looking for more ideas for their dates, so if you have any please help me out. Thanks for reading.

Ashely


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_Rory stared into Finn's eyes, and slowly leaned forward, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Thank you Finn," she said softly._

_Confusion crossed Finn's features. "For what doll?"_

_"For stopping," she replied simply, smiling at him and snuggling up against his side. She turned her attention back to the movie._

_"Your welcome love," Finn said softly into Rory's ear before wrapping his arm around her and turning to watch the tv._

_"Oh and Finn?"_

_"Yes kitten?"_

_"There's no competition." _

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't hang up, don't hang up," Rory mumbled out loud as she opened her door to hear the phone ringing. Leaving her keys in the lock Rory rushed to the phone, discarding her jacket and bag on the way. "Hello?" she panted into the phone, having had to search for the hand set, which she found mysteriously hung up.

"Daughter of mine!" the voice on the other end exclaimed, "why are you so out of breath? Doing something naughty with the Australian?" Lorelai said, innuendo dripping off her words.

"No mother," Rory replied in a voice filled with mock frustration, "I had to search for the phone." Rory walked back to the door and pulled her keys out, kicking the door shut before walking over and collapsing on the couch.

"Ah, I see. And just where did you find it this time. Was it in the fridge again? Or the drawer in front of the coffee machine?"

"You'll never guess in a million years. It was on the base! Someone actually hung it up! Shocking I know," Rory added when she heard a gasp on the other end. "So, what's up?"

"Did you seriously just ask me what's up when last night was the official start of your week of Finn? Dish girl! Where'd he take you? What'd you do? Did you kiss? Did you have sex? Did he spend the night? Do you know where you're going tonight?"

Rory laughed. "We went to Chuck E. Cheese. Had a blast. It was so much fun. How come you never took me there when I was a kid? I'm definitely going again. We played all the games twice I think it was, and won a bunch of prizes, including my purple monkey named Melville. Yes we did kiss, but remain calm; your innocent daughter still has her innocence. No sex." Rory smiled slightly as she heard her mom let out a deep sigh of relief. "He spent the night though. We came back here after dinner, which by the way was awesome. We had this dessert called 'sex in a pan' which is absolutely delicious. I definitely need to get the recipe from Finn to give to Sookie so she can make some. Yeah anyways, so we came back here and ended up watching 'The Boondock Saints'."

"Sean Patrick Flanery is so hot in that movie," Lorelai commented in a dreamy voice.

"That's exactly what I said last night," Rory replied as she chuckled.

"Then I have taught you well, my daughter. Now, what did you do after watching Mr. Flanery?"

"We started to watch 'Strangeland' because Finn had never seen that one either, but I fell asleep somewhere around the part where those people hang Captain Howdy from the tree after he comes back from the mental hospital, which they shouldn't have done because it totally makes him go back to being a schizophrenic sadist."

"I know! Some people are just so stupid. But correct me if I'm wrong, did I actually just hear you say that you _fell asleep_ during a movie?"

"I'm sorry! I was really disappointed in myself, but I figured that I'd rather fall asleep during the movie, than be too tired to enjoy my date tonight."

"Hmm, well I guess considering the facts, I'll let you off this time. But believe me when I say this better not happen again, daughter of mine. So do you know where you're going tonight?"

"Nope. I tried to get him to tell me something this morning when we went for breakfast, but he wouldn't give anything up! All I know is that he's picking me up at 6 and that I should wear something, in Finn's words, sweet and sexy but not too sexy cuz he doesn't want to have to beat off the guys trying to take my attention away from his handsome and exotic self. What should I wear?"

"Hmm. How about that new black skirt you bought last weekend, with your blue lace cami, your navy blue jacket and high heeled Mary Jane's"

"The thick heeled ones?"

"Yep. That'd look great hun."

"How should I do my hair? Up or down?"

"Curled and down, and wear some blue eye shadow too."

"Thanks. It would have taken me hours to figure out what would look good. So what are you doing today? Got any plans with Luke?"

"Just dinner and a movie. Oh by the way, when is Lane getting back from their tour? He doesn't like to say it, but Luke really needs her help."

"I think she has a couple more stops. I think there's one in Boston coming up and another in New York, but I'm not positive. Actually they do have a stop in Hartford, but I can't remember when, otherwise I would totally go. I haven't talked to Lane in a while. We've both been really busy."

"Well next time you talk to her could you ask? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure. Not a problem. So just exactly how are things going between you and Luke?"

"Got a few hours?"

"For you? Of course."

888888888888888888888888

"So where are you taking her tonight?" said the voice of Colin as Finn finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"It's a surprise," Finn replied before making his way out into the common room. "How are things going with the lovely Paris? You guys doing something tonight?" Finn sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Colin and turned to look at him. Finn smirked when he saw the smile on Colin's lips.

"Things are going great with Geller. She's something different, man. I could honestly see this thing between us becoming serious."

Finn genuinely smiled at Colin while slapping him on the back. "I'm extremely happy for you mate. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"Thanks Finn. And yeah, we're going out tonight. Where are you and Gilmore going to end up?"

"Not too sure about that. How bout you call me and tell me where you and Geller end up and I'll take Rory to the other dorm."

"Sounds good, man. But I should be on my way. I'm meeting Paris at the pub in 10 minutes. See ya." The door softly closed as Colin made his exit.

Finn smiled to himself as he got up from the couch and walked over to his room. Grabbing his wallet, keys, and jacket, Finn made his way to Rory's dorm.

8888888888888888888888888

"Hold on, I'm coming." Finn heard Rory's voice call out after he knocked on her door.

A red faced, out of breath, and towel-clad Rory finally opened the door, after subjecting Finn to several moments of waiting.

"Excited to see me, love?" Finn asked as he walked inside after blatantly checking her out.

"Always," Rory replied back as a blush suffused her cheeks caused by his obvious scrutiny of her nearly naked body. "The mere idea of a date with you has me quivering in anticipation," she said over her shoulder as she made her way back into her room. "Just give me a sec," she said as she closed her door.

"Take your time, I'm sure I'll find something to entertain myself with," Finn answered back as he took a seat on the couch and picked up a magazine from the table. He sat flipping through the pages until he heard her door open.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rory said from behind him.

Finn threw the magazine back onto the table and stood up, turning around to face Rory. A low whistle escaped his lips as he saw her. "You look gorgeous, love," he said in a reverent tone, "absolutely amazing."

Rory blushed at his words as she looked down at her outfit. Her new black skirt sat snugly against her hips, falling down to mid-thigh, while her cami fit like a second skin, hugging her curves delicately. Her jacket was in her hand as well as her cell, keys and some money. "You look good too, Finn," she replied as she walked up to him, slipping on her jacket.

Finn's lips curled into a smirk as he struck a pose. "Don't I always, darling?"

"Hmm, that's debatable," Rory answered with a smirk of her own and a twinkle in her eye.

Finn's lips formed a pout as he brought a hand up to his heart. "They pierce so deep, these hurtful words that you so carelessly spew. Have you no concern about my feelings, kitten? Am I so worthless as to not even warrant the thought that maybe what you say might possibly hurt me? I'm crushed! Scarred for life! My confidence has just been shattered. I don't know how I can ever go on. I-"

Rory clapped her hand against his lips, effectively shutting him up, while rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "Finn, let's just get going. With the way you're talking I'm sure by the time you get done, whatever you planned for us will be over. Now," she said firmly as she took her hand away from his lips and locked her eyes with his, "I apologize for my teasing, albeit "cruel", words," she said with an eye roll, "and honestly believe that you are a very attractive man, and no doubt will always be so. Is that good enough for you? If not I could go into a spiel about how your mere presence makes me weak in the knees; about how your exoticness is so overpowering that I feel like I'm going to swoon from it all. Would you like me to continue?" The smirk firmly planted on Finn's lips was answer enough for Rory. "Scratch that," she said as she watched Finn's eyes twinkle with amusement, "I am not going to say anything else, except for it is now 6:27, so we should actually leave my dorm if we're going to go do whatever you nave planned."

Finn let out a huge sigh while shaking his head. "Though I do wish you hear you talk more about my charming self, you are right. We need to get going. It starts in a less than an hour." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, stopping before her opened it.

"What is it now Finn?" Rory asked annoyed as he turned around to face her.

"I just realized something," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"What?" she replied in an exasperated tone.

"I haven't said a proper hello." And with that said, Finn wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, and pulled her flush against him. "Hello doll," he said as his face inched closer to hers.

"Hello," she replied breathlessly milliseconds before his lips crashed onto hers.

Tingles shot through her body and butterflies made an appearance in her stomach instantly when his lips collided with hers. She felt her knees getting weak, so in response she trailed her arms up Finn's chest slowly before intertwining them around his neck. Every inch of her body sung out in pure, undiluted pleasure as his tongue traced her lips before gaining access into her awaiting mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers heat suffused her body, with shocks racing up and down every inch. They dueled, both trying to gain the upper hand, but neither able to attain it before air became necessary. They broke apart, forehead resting against forehead as they sucked in gulps of air. Finn's eyes bore into Rory's before he broke their gaze and placed his head in her neck. After finally getting his breathing under control, Finn pulled his head up and stared down into Rory's sparkling eyes.

"Well that was a perfect hello, if I do say so myself," he said with a smile that soon turned into a smirk as a blush spread across Rory's cheeks. "I love it when you do that," he whispered while caressing her cheek. "It makes you even more beautiful."

Blushing even harder, Rory untangled her arms from around his neck. "I think it's time to go," she muttered, before moving for the door handle. Finn caught her hand before she could open it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. "

"You didn't. I just—I'm not used to hearing things like that."

"Well you better get used to it quickly, cuz I like saying those kinds of things." Finn smiled at her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "But yeah, we should get moving. It's a little drive." He grabbed Rory's hand and finally opened the door, ushering her through it.

8888888888888888888888888

"So are you planning on letting me know where we're going?" Rory asked as Finn turned onto the highway.

"Nope," he replied simply, tapping his finger against the steering wheel to the beat of the song pouring from his speakers.

"Fine." Rory huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. "But I get to chose the music," she said as the sound of Nickelback filled the vehicle, replacing that of Blondie.

"Knock yourself out. Cd's are in the glove compartment."

Rory opened the compartment and pulled out a case of cd's. Flipping through them her expression under went many changes. "You seriously need to meet Lane. You're in dire need of some help," she muttered as she continued to flip through the case. "Ahh, here we go. At least you have _some_ taste." She pulled out a cd and put it into the player and punched some buttons. The sound of Emily Haines' melodic voice suddenly filled the confines of the car.

"Aww, Metric," Finn said as Emily launched into beginning of 'Succexy'. "Great band. Saw them in concert like five times."

"I love them. What's your favorite song by them?"

"Hmm, tough one. Probably 'Raw Sugar'. Yours?"

"'The Mandate' definitely. But their recent stuff is great too. Like 'Combat Baby' of course, and 'Monster Hospital'."

"You know who's also good? Evans Blue."

8888888888888888888888888

"You totally did not just say that!" Rory exclaimed, so caught up in her and Finn's conversation as not to notice that the car had stopped moving.

"It's true!" Finn replied back. "'Care Bears' is so much better than 'My Little Pony'. They had that whole care bear stare thing going on. What did the ponies have? Nothing."

Rory was turned in her seat so she could fully look at Finn. "First off, ponies are _so_ much better than bears. Second, there are 'Flutter Ponies' who are just freaking awesome. They saved Ponyland from the Smooze. Third, their names are way better than the care bears. I mean come on, would you rather be called 'Grumpy' or 'Sweet Stuff'? Fourth--"

"Okay, okay," Finn said as he moved his hand to Rory's mouth. "I get it. 'My Little Pony' is better than 'Care Bears'. Now can we please stop this conversation and go inside, cuz if you haven't noticed, we're here." Finn smiled widely when Rory's eyes immediately shifted to look outside.

"Huh, I guess we are," she said after Finn removed his hand. "So where exactly _is_ here?"

"Hartford."

"Hartford? You took me to Hartford for our date? What's in Hartford?"

"Only the performance of one of the best bands ever," Finn replied as he got out of the vehicle and motioned for Rory to do the same. She got out of the car and walked over to Finn.

"And just who might that be?" she questioned, weary of his answer as she knew his taste in music.

Finn smirked and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the entrance of a club, stopping before the door.

"We are here tonight, doll, to see none other than the band……….." he stalled as her opened the door and pushed Rory through.

"HEP ALIEN!" she exclaimed when she caught sight of Zack and Lane setting up. "Oh my god! This is awesome. Thank you, thank you, thank you! How'd you know that they were playing here? I didn't even know! Well I knew that they had a gig in Hartford but I didn't know when or where. I haven't seen Lane of talked in ages. She's been on tour for the last three months. This is amazing. Thank you!" She finally stopped to take a breath, and pulled Finn into a hug, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"You're welcome, love," he managed to squeeze out.

"Oh my god, 'm so excited. I _have_ to go talk to Lane. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led them to the stage. "Lane!" she exclaimed when they got into ear shot.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed back, running over to the edge of the stage and jumping off. She flung her arms around her in a tight, bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you came."

"Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn," Rory replied as she backed out of the hug. "You look hot! Totally the part of a rocker chick."

"Thanks," Lane replied with a laugh, "that was what I was going for. So this is Finn?" she asked as she gestured to the tall guy a little bit behind Rory.

Rory turned and smiled at Finn, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to them. "Yep. This is Finn. Finn, this is my best friend Lane."

"Hey," Lane said in reply to Finn's greeting. "He's hot," she said to Rory without trying to lower her voice.

"Thanks doll," Finn replied with a smirk.

"Aww jeez Lane, you just made his already overbearing ego ever bigger."

Lane laughed and was about to say something when Brian came up to her.

"Hey, we're getting ready to start. Hey Rory," he added when he recognized her.

"Hi Brian," she replied before shooing them both away so that they could go tune.

"So," Finn said as he brought her over to a table near the front of the club, "you surprised?"

"Very," Rory replied with a big grin on her face before she leaned in and brushed her soft lips against his own. "Thank you," she said again as she pulled back and fully sat in her seat.

Finn grabbed her hand that was lying on the table and intertwined their fingers. "My pleasure, love," he said as he kissed her knuckles.

Rory gazed at Finn before adding, "I really can't wait to see what you have planned tomorrow night," just as the lights went down and the sounds of drums filled the air.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for such the long hiatus and for such a short chapter. I've just had so much stuff going on that I haven't had time to do any writing. Hopefully there are some people who are still interested in this story. But anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my other chapters.

Ashely 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I'm really sorry if you thought this was a new update. I just needed to fix a few things which weren't right. Thx to Maran-DUH for pointing out my mistakes. Also, I'm almost finished the next chapter, so expect it within the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

"_Huntzberger," came the greeting as Logan answered his phone._

"_Logan son, great news," answered the voice on the other end of the line._

_Logan dropped his pen and leaned back into his chair, heaving a deep sigh. "What is it this time father?" he asked grumpily, annoyed at being interrupted._

"_I was able to make lunch reservations at that new Italian place downtown for you and Rory on Tuesday at 1. I'm expecting you to go, have a great time and get her to agree to another date, which I've already made reservations for. Don't screw this up Logan."_

_The sound of the dial tone met Logan's ear as his father cut the line. He turned off his phone and dropped his head onto his desk, trying to think of some way to get out of the date. Nothing came to mind, so he decided to call in reinforcements._

"_Hey it's Logan," he said into the phone after receiving a tired and annoyed 'hello' as a greeting. "I need your help."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sound of the bell preceded one Logan Huntzberger's arrival as he pushed through the front door. It was a little after 3 o'clock, and there wasn't many people inside. Logan let his gaze travel over the few customers of the coffee shop, until he found the familiar figure of his friend. Heaving a sigh he slowly made his way over to the table occupied by the raven haired man, before collapsing into the chair across from him, giving the man a tired smile.

"Well don't you just look peachy," came the sarcastic greeting from the man, as he took in Logan's appearance.

Logan let out a small laugh before lifting his eyes up and looking straight at his friend.

"So are you going to tell me what was so important that you needed to talk to me about? I'm kind of busy right now, you know, with planning and everything. Still have five more fantastic dates left that need to perfect." Finn smiled at Logan, before taking a drink of his coffee.

Logan kept his gaze on Finn, studying the emotions that he saw playing about it, before blurting out, "You look happy. I've never seen you all smiley over a girl before."

Finn's smile grew bigger as he replied, "I look happy because I _am _happy. For the first time in my life I've found a girl who I can see myself getting serious with."

"Seriously?!" Logan asked in disbelief.

Finn smiled at the look of astonishment on his friend's face before replying in a serious tone, "Absolutely." Finn leaned back and took another drink of his coffee, letting Logan wrap his head around the idea of him settling down.

After a few moments of silence, Logan looked up to meet the laughing eyes of his friend. "Well I'm happy that you found someone you can be serious about."

"Thanks mate. Now if all you wanted was to discuss my happiness, I have to get going. I have to call some people about tonight." Finn put his cup back down on the table along with some money and got up.

"Finn wait," Logan called out before he could leave the shop. Finn stopped and turned back to Logan with questioning eyes. Logan gestured to the seat that Finn had just left and waited for Finn to sit back down. "There's something I need to tell you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_FLASHBACK_

_A sigh made its way over the phone line, before Logan heard some rustling. "Okay I'm up. Which one are you at this time? Woodbridge? Hartford? New Haven? How much is bail?"_

"_I'm not in jail!" Logan answered, exasperated by the assumption made._

"_You're _not _in jail? The why the hell are you calling me? What's going on? Are you in the hospital? Did Finn try to fly again? I swear that boy should never be let around alcohol. I mean-"_

"_STOP! I'm not in jail, I'm not in the hospital, and no, Finn didn't try to fly again. I just need some advice."_

"_That's why you called? For advice? Geez, couldn't you have waited or called someone else? I was up all night working."_

"_Honor, come on, it's about Dad." Logan bit his lip, waiting for his sister to reply. When he heard her sigh he knew that she would help him._

"_What's the problem? What did you do this time?"_

"_Of course you would assume that I did something," Logan grumbled under his breath before answering, "He's trying to force me to date this girl."_

_Logan heard another sigh, this one of irritation, before the clipped voice of his sister floated through the phone. "Just go out with her! God! It's not like he wants you to marry --- wait, does he want you to marry her?"_

"_Well apparently if we were to marry we'd be the most influential family in high society. The Huntzberger's joining with the Gilmore's and Hayden's would be the coup of the century," Logan replied bitterly._

"_Did you say Gilmore's and Hayden's?"_

"_Yeah. Yesterday at the party I was forced to attend, we met the Gilmore and Hayden heiress, Rory. Turns out we already knew her, but didn't know that she was from society."_

"_Oh. Well I still don't see the problem with dating her. Just go out with her once and tell dad that things didn't work out between you two."_

"_I can't do that. Dad's already got two dates planned, and he said that if I didn't date her and eventually marry her, he'd cut me off. But that's not even the big problem."_

"_What _is_ the big problem?"_

"_Well…..she's kind of dating Finn."_

_Honor let out a laugh. "Finn bagged himself the Gilmore/Hayden Heiress? I thought he was against dating people from society?"_

"_He is, but she wasn't raised in society, and she has plans for her future. She doesn't want to become a trophy wife. She is not the kind of girl that I thought Finn would be attracted to, but he is and he's happy."_

"_Did you tell dad that Finn was with her?"_

"_Yes, and he told me that it didn't matter who she was with, only that she had to end up with me. He told me to break them up. I'm so confused Honor. I don't know what to do. I love Finn, he's my brother and I know how much being with Rory makes him happy, but I _can't _get cut off."_

"_Empty threats, Logan. That's all that dad's been feeding you. You've been groomed to take over the Huntzberger Empire since you were a baby. There's no one else. Only you. No matter how much dad threatens your money supply, know that he can't cut you off. He needs you."_

"_So what do you think I should do?" Logan asked after letting what Honor said soak in._

"_First thing, tell Finn. He has a right to know. Then tell dad that you won't do it. You won't jeopardize one of your best friend's chance at happiness for social standing."_

"_Thanks Honor. I fill you in on how everything turns out. But I have to get going now. Talk to you later."_

"_Bye baby brother."_

_END FLASHBACK_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The driver's door slammed as Finn jumped out of his car, stomping up to the front entrance of the Huntzberger mansion. Banging on the door forcefully, Finn waited until the maid greeted him.

"I want to see Mitchum," Finn said calmly, though anger was present in his eyes.

"Mr. Huntzberger isn't seeing anyone at the moment. He's busy," replied the maid.

Finn scoffed and pushed past the maid.

"Sir, please, you can't disturb him," the maid called to Finn's departing back.

Stalking up the stairs, Finn made his way to Mitchum's office, pushing through the door without knocking.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Finn exclaimed at once upon entering the room. He slammed the door shut and walked up to the desk where Mitchum was sitting.

A look of shock and confusion overcame Mitchum's face upon Finn's entrance. The anger emanated off of Finn in waves as Mitchum made his excuses to the person he was talking to on the phone before hanging up. Finn stood there glaring at him as he did so.

"What is going on Finn?" Mitchum asked as he got up from his chair.

Finn just glared at him in response, before yelling. "Who in hell gave you the right to tell your son to break up MY relationship?! You have no say in what happens between Rory and me. If we want to be together, then we will be together and there is not a fucking thing that you can do about it! It's our lives and no matter how hard you push Logan, he won't stoop to your level. He won't interfere in my and Rory's relationship. You actually thought that threatening his money would get him to betray a friendship of over 5 years?! You don't know your son at all. Social status doesn't control Logan's actions as it does yours. He doesn't care about becoming the most influential family in society; he doesn't care about your stupid empire. Logan will not be your little puppet and I will not let your ruin our friendship or my relationship with Rory. Stay the hell away from me and away from Rory, and if you even try and break us up, I promise, you_ will_ regret it. Rory is in this relationship as much as I am, and when she finds out that you were trying to break us up, you'll have not only the anger of a Morgan, but of a Gilmore and a Hayden, to put up with as well."

With one final piercing glare, Finn walked out of the office, leaving a speechless Mitchum behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rory sat on her couch, waiting for Finn to come and pick her up for their next date. She had been dressed and ready for over an hour now. He was late. Not too late, because she was finished early, but still, he was over a half an hour late. Rory was trying not to get upset. Sometimes things ran late. No one could control it. There was probably a very good reason why Finn wasn't there yet, a very good reason. Yep, a very good, plausible reason. Well that's what Rory kept on repeating to herself to help dissuade the anger growing as each minute passed.

She flipped through the channels quickly, going through the entirety several times without notice, eyes instead focused on the door, rather than the tv, waiting for the distinct knock of Finn. Minutes passed by with no knock. Maybe she had the time wrong. Maybe it was 6, not 5. She shook her head in disagreement. No, it was definitely 5. She remembered because he made that random comment about how much better five-alive orange juice was compared to minute-maid orange juice. Being a Gilmore and all, Rory didn't know which was better, as she never had orange juice. Voicing that to Finn, led him to go into his own little rant about juice, making Rory promise that if she did one day decide to have orange juice, to only have five-alive.

Glancing at her watch one more time, Rory sighed and clicked off the television. Getting up from the couch, Rory made her way to her room, mind set on getting into some comfortable pj's and being consoled about being stood up by Ben & Jerry. He was more than an hour late now, and Rory didn't think he'd be showing up any time soon.

Turning on her bedroom light, Rory walked over to her closet and pulled out a set of pj's. She stripped off her date clothes, and stepped into her them. Slipping on some slippers, Rory made her way back to the common room, and into the bathroom. She took her time washing off the little makeup she applied earlier, and then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Walking out of the bathroom, Rory went over to the fridge and grabbed some ice cream. Grabbing a spoon as she walked over to the tv, Rory took out a dvd and placed it in the player. Curling up in the sofa with her ice cream and a blanket, Rory watched quietly as the beginning of 'The Notebook' played on the tv.

Fifteen minutes into the movie a knock sounded on the door. Rory let out a groan and instead of getting up just yelled through the door, asking who it was.

"It's me," she got as a reply, immediately recognizing the accented voice.

Rory let out a sigh and then returned, "Go away."

"Rory please let me in. I need to talk to you."

"If you wanted to talk to me then you should have shown up at 5 like you said you would. I was all for talking then, but now I'm just not in the mood. Please leave me alone."

"Please, please let me in Rory. I'm so sorry about being late. Please just let me in so I can explain things."

"I don't want to listen to you explain things. Right now all I want to do is be mad at you. So leave me alone so I can do that in peace."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in, even if I have to sit out here waiting. You have to leave your dorm sometime."

Rory let out an aggravated noise, then slammed her ice cream onto the coffee table, paused the movie and stalked up to the door, whipping it open.

"What?! What could you possibly have to say to me that would make me forgive you? You stood me up! I was waiting for you for over an hour!! Do you know how it feels to get all ready, making sure you look perfect, only to be disappointed when the person you're waiting for doesn't show? It doesn't feel good. I-"

Finn's lips on hers cut off Rory's rant. They pushed against hers, coaxing a reaction. All reasonable thought slipped out of Rory's mind as she felt Finn's tongue tracing her lips. Shivering, Rory let him in, meeting his tongue with her own. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his, holding her tightly, afraid she would regain her senses and push him away. But Rory's mind was numb for the pleasure. She couldn't think of anything but the feelings Finn was evoking in her with his kiss, and slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and walked back into the room, pulling him with her. Finn kicked the door closed and moved them towards the couch. Lying Rory across it, Finn hovered above her, keeping his weight on his knees and arm, while running on hand up and down her side. The kiss kept going, tongues continued dueling, and Finn's hand gently grazed Rory's body, slipping under her shirt. At the feel of his warm hand on her skin, Rory froze, and instantly everything came back to her. Pushing him off of her, Rory sat up and wiped her lips, putting lots of distance between herself and Finn.

"What the hell was that?" Rory exclaimed, making wide gestures with her hands. "You can't just do something like that! I was mad at you. You can't expect to kiss me and have me forget everything. It doesn't work that way."

Finn sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, love, I just – I needed one last kiss before you sent me packing."

Rory's head jerked up. "What?! You think I'm done? Because of one little fight?"

Finn looked at Rory with confusion. "I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore. That you wanted me to leave you alone."

"I didn't mean forever Finn. I just meant tonight. After you didn't show up, I got angry and sad, and I just wanted to cool off before we saw each other again. I didn't want to say something that I would regret later." Rory moved over to Finn and grabbed his hand. "I'm still in this, whatever this is. Which by the way is another thing we have to talk about, along with why the hell you were so late."

Finn squeezed Rory's hand and moved closer to her. "Okay well I'll start with the phone call I got this afternoon. It was Logan. He wanted to meet me somewhere to talk about something, so I told him I'd meet him at 3 at the café near his apartment, but I couldn't stay long because I still had some things I needed to set up for tonight. So I went and met him, and we started talking about you and me. He told me that I looked happy. That he had never seen me so smiley over a girl before. We talked a little bit more and then I got up to leave, but he called me back. He then told me about what his father ordered him to do. Apparently and merge between the Huntzberger's, Hayden's and Gilmore's would create the most influential family in society. He told Logan that he had to get with you, that he had a couple of dinner reservations already made for you and Logan to go to. Logan told him that you and I were already dating, but Mitchum told him that if he wanted to keep his inheritance, he would break us up."

Rory's hold on Finn's hand tightened reassuringly. "Why did Logan tell you this?"

"He said that he thought I should know what his dad was trying to do, and that he wouldn't have any part of it. We've been friends for over 5 years and neither of us want to jeopardize our relationship. We never try to intentionally hurt one another, and he knew that if he went along with what his dad wanted, I would be seriously hurt.

"After Logan told me everything, I was seeing red. I was so pissed off that Mitchum thought he could do what he wanted in order to get better social status. I was angry that he tried to use Logan to get what he wanted. And I was angry that he thought he had any place in our relationship. So I drove to Hartford. I drove to Hartford, nursing my anger, until I got to the Huntzberger's. I pushed my way inside and up to Mitchum's office and started yelling at him. I yelled and I yelled, but when I left I was still angry. I was hoping that the drive back would help me get over it, but it didn't, and I didn't want to come here in a bad mood because I didn't want to drive you away, so I walked and walked and walked. By the time I actually looked at my watch it was ten to 6. My anger was then totally gone and replaced with fear. I don't know how to make you understand just how scared I was to come here, scared that you were going to be done with me and everything concerning us. Scared that I had drove you away after trying not to. It made me realize just how much impact you've had in my life in the short time I've known you. I can't go back to the person I was before you. I need you in my life and I hope that it will be as my girlfriend. I know that we really haven't known each other that long, and that if you accept, you'd be my first girlfriend, but I think we could make it work. You're special Rory, and I don't want to let you go."

Finally Finn fell quiet, letting his last words die into silence. He was afraid to look up; afraid to see Rory's reaction. He didn't know if he could handle rejection, and he was afraid that was what he was going to get.

Sitting with his head down, Finn felt Rory's hand slip from his, and he let out a sigh of disappointment. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Finn stood up slowly and said, "Well I guess I'll see you aroun---" The words died on his lips as he felt Rory's arms encircling him. He tore his gaze away from the ground and looked up into Rory's blue eyes.

Rory's grip tightened as she pulled his body against hers. Standing up onto her tippytoes, Rory lightly brushed her lips against Finn's. Moving up, Rory whispered into his ear, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

A smile broke out onto Finn's lips and he wrapped his arms tightly around Rory's waist, swinging her around, eliciting giggles from her. He placed her back on her feet and dipped his head, catching her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Breaking when air became necessary, Finn rested his forehead against Rory's and looked into her eyes.

"I was so scared that you were going to say no, love. You don't know how that would have killed me."

Rory gasped. "A world without Finn?! Such a thing should never exist." She smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. Unlike the other, this kiss was passion-filled and soon Rory was once again horizontal on the sofa with Finn perched above her. His tongue sought out hers and soon they were fighting for control. Rory soon let Finn take control and sighed as his tongue touched every inch of her mouth, while his lips nibbled against hers. Finn broke away from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck, making Rory moan softly. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled his full weight on top of her. Letting every inch of her body press against his. Finn let out a moan at this movement and started sucking on her neck, blowing softly against her skin, making shivers shoot all throughout her body.

As Finn continued his assault on her neck, Rory ran her hands through his hair, across his shoulders, down his back and cupped his ass, before making her way back up, tangling her fingers in the curls at his neck.

"Finn," she whispered in his ear, only receiving a grunt in response. "Finn," she said again, this time having it end as a moan as he bit down lightly on her skin.

"Yes love?" he asked, bringing his head up from her neck, where signs of his work were starting to make an appearance.

"I think we should stop," she answered softly, her eyes drifting down as a blush made its way over her cheeks.

Finn smiled and then kissed her lightly on the lips, before sitting up and pulling her with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her body up against his, laying a kiss on her forehead.

"So what are we watching?" he asked as he gazed at the television.

"I was watching 'The Notebook', but we can watch something else if you want to," Rory replied as she snuggled closer to Finn's side.

"Actually, I haven't watched that movie in quite awhile. I wouldn't object to seeing it."

Rory smiled and grabbed the remote, bringing the movie back to the start.

As the movie started, Finn leaned down to Rory's ear and whispered, "So we're good, love?"

Rory turned her head and smiled at him. "Perfect."

Finn smiled in return and then brought his attention back to the movie.

After watching in comfortable silence for awhile Finn spoke up. "Oh and love, because we didn't get to do what I planned for tonight, tomorrow you have to spend all day with me, and then at 4 we'll start the fourth night of my week."

"Whatever you say Finn," Rory replied without taking her gaze away from the screen.

Finn smiled happily and kissed the top of her head. Even with the whole Mitchum thing, today had been a good day. He glanced down at Rory curled up beside him and pulled his arm tighter, causing Rory to smile up at him. A very good day indeed.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the wait, but I had writer's block. I really didn't know what to do with the whole Logan thing. But so you know, the issue isn't resolved. Mitchum comes back to stir things up again. I hope you aren't too disappointed with how I handled the Logan/Mitchum thing right now. I know it wasn't really good, but I couldn't really think of anything to do for it. And some of you might think it's a little to early for Finn to be thinking of Rory in the way he does, but it just fit in this chapter, so I put it in.

Thanks for taking the time to read it. And so you know I've been working on another chapter for my other PDLD story 'A Question'. I was going to leave it as a one shot, but I just decided to continue. If you haven't read it yet, please do.

Ashely


	12. IMPORTANT AN

Okay, so it has been quite a long time since Ashely updated, and I (Ashely's sister) am supposed to post this to tell you that it's still going to take awhile. I'm not supposed to go into detail, but there was an accident and a stint in intensive care. She's out now, but still has a long way to go in order to get better, and just doesn't have the time or energy to write at the moment. So until further notice she's on hiatus. She wants me to say that she's sorry for the long wait, and will try to end the hiatus soon.

Carly


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_After watching in comfortable silence for awhile Finn spoke up. "Oh and love, because we didn't get to do what I planned for tonight, tomorrow you have to spend all day with me, and then at 4 we'll start the fourth night of my week."_

"_Whatever you say Finn," Rory replied without taking her gaze away from the screen. _

_Finn smiled happily and kissed the top of her head. Even with the whole Mitchum thing, today had been a good day. He glanced down at Rory curled up beside him and pulled his arm tighter, causing Rory to smile up at him. A very good day indeed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Finn, can you answer that please?! It's been ringing for the last half hour!" Rory whined as she pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise of Finn's cell.

"You're so dramatic, doll. It's been ringing for less than a minute. You have to become a better judge of time." Finn replied as he rolled out of Rory's bed and walked over to her desk where his cell was. Picking it up, Finn made his way out to the common room, not wanting to disturb Rory with his conversation.

Glancing down at the name flashing across the screen, Finn sighed and then flipped it open.

"Good morning Logan. What can I do for you?" he asked innocently.

"You yelled at my dad?! I can't believe you actually yelled at my dad!" Logan greeted in return.

Finn winced at Logan's loud tone and moved the phone away from his ear. He rubbed his temples before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Yes mate, I did," he replied, waiting for Logan to scream at him again.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for me?"

Once again Finn pulled the phone away from his ear, only this time looking at it in confusion. "Uhh, what was that mate?" Finn asked, not believing what he heard.

"It would have been great to watch. My father, the all mighty Mitchum Huntzberger, finally getting his head bitten off. You should have told me that you were planning on driving to Hartford to yell at him. I would have joined you and brought some popcorn."

Finn sighed in relief that Logan wasn't mad at him and then started laughing. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, mate. I didn't plan it. I was just on my way home and then found myself turning my car around in the direction of Hartford. How'd you know I went there?"

"Got a call from daddy dearest early this morning, bitching about you and threatening me again. Apparently, I'm not to hang around you anymore. 'You are not the type of person a Huntzberger should ever associate with,'" Logan finished in his Mitchum voice.

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Your dad's an ass."

"Don't I know it," Logan replied with a sigh. "So what did you say to him?"

"Oh you know, this and that," Finn said, not really wanting to get into everything. "Just basically told him to leave me and Rory alone. So did you have any other reason for calling so early in the morning? Cuz I'll have you know, I was having a great time doing something people like to call sleeping. Ever heard of it? No? Well let me explain it to you. First you get changed into pajamas or down to your skivvies, whichever you prefer, and then pull down the blanket that is covering your bed. Then-"

"Okay, okay, stop. I know it's early. But I was ever so graciously woken up by a phone call from my upset father this morning at 6:30. I spent half an hour listening to him bitch about _you_, and after he finally hung up, I was unable to get back to sleep, so I decided that if I couldn't sleep, you shouldn't be able to either, as you were the reason for me being woken up so early. So I decided to give you a phone call, gracing you with the melodic sound of my charming voice."

Finn shook his head as he let out a low chuckle. "You are so petty," he replied, laughing some more.

"It's fun."

Finn rolled his eyes again. "Whatever mate. Is there anything else you wanted to say? Cuz I have to say this conversation is boring me to tears."

"Actually, I wanted to know if you and Rory wanted to go grab lunch with me, Steph and Colin. Apparently, Steph absolutely has to get to know Rory better, since you guys are planning on staying together. She wants to become friends with the girl that finally tamed you. So….._has_ she tamed you? Are you guys going exclusive?"

"You're such a girl. And yes, we are exclusive now."

"The girls of Yale are going to be so disappointed." Logan replied sadly, but the perked up as he said, "But of course, I'll be there to help them through their grief at the loss of you. You totally should have got into a relationship earlier, man. More pickings for me. So, are you guys coming with?"

"Well, we are supposed to do what I had planned yesterday, because we didn't get around to it. But, we possibly might be able to make an appearance. I'll see what Rory wants to do. Where are you guys planning on going?"

"The regular place. We'll get a table big enough if you and Rory decide to join. But I gotta go. Later."

"See you mate." Finn answered before hanging up. Stifling a yawn, he looked over to the clock and groaned as he saw the time. "Bloody insane Logan," he grumbled, "waking me up at 7:30 in the morning." He got up from the couch and walked back into Rory's room.

Stopping at the threshold, Finn leaned against the doorway, gazing upon Rory's peacefully sleeping form. A reverent sigh escaped his lips as his eyes transverse her face. Straightening his form, Finn advanced into the room, gliding up beside Rory. Lying down beside her, Finn propped his body up on his elbow. A soft smile graced his lips, and ever so slowly, he leaned down and gently grazed her forehead in a sweet kiss. Moving down farther he placed another kiss on each rosy cheek and then finally upon her awaiting lips. He pulled back and gazed down on her once again, before whispering in a husky voice, "You don't know what you do to me, Rory Gilmore. You make me feel things I never thought possible." His eyes drifted over her features once again, before placing one last kiss on her lips. He laid completely down, and wrapped Rory in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I think…… I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered almost incoherently, before allowing slumber to overtake him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Did Finn say when they'd be here?" a blonde haired girl asked eagerly, scanning the crowd for any sign of their friend.

"He said that he didn't know if they'd make it at all. They had plans yesterday that they never got around to actually doing, so they're supposed to do it today. But he said they might show up for a bit. It all depended on Rory." Logan replied before taking a sip of his water.

"So they might not even come?" she questioned with a pout.

"Yes, Steph. They might not even come."

"That sucks. I _really _want to talk to Rory again. I mean come on, this girl actually tamed Finn. Finn!! It's unbelievable. One minute their just dating and then bam! Finn's asking her to be his girlfriend. She's-"

"-coming this way, along with Finn," Colin interrupted upon seeing the two enter the restaurant. "So I suggest that you shut up and stop talking about her."

Shooting Colin a quick glare, Stephanie turned her head to glance around the room. "Really?! Where? I don't see them anywhere."

"Right behind you, doll," came the accented reply from behind Stephanie.

Stephanie turned in her seat to see Finn and Rory approaching the table. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for a while." Stephanie said as they sat down, Rory beside her with Finn beside Rory.

"Sorry," Rory said as she pushed in her chair, "we had some stuff we had to do before coming here."

"I told Logan that we might not make it. Didn't he tell you that?" Finn asked, draping an arm around Rory's shoulder.

"He did, about two minutes ago," Steph replied with a glare at Logan, who just shrugged in response, taking a sip of his drink.

"So what were you two up to this morning?" Colin asked, diverting the attention from Stephanie who was busy smacking Logan.

"Well there was this play last night that we were supposed to see, but ended up not being able to so we went to see it today," Rory replied with a glance at Finn. "But it turns out that it wasn't playing during the day, so Finn, being the gentleman that he is, got up on stage and gave me his own one man reenactment of 'Finding Nemo'. Which I must say, surprisingly did justice to the actual movie." Rory smiled over at Finn as the table erupted in laughter.

"'Finding Nemo'? We haven't seen that one yet," Colin said through his chuckles.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "we've only had to watch Finn reenact 'The Passion of the Christ' and 'Pulp Fiction' a million times."

Rory turned her head back to Finn with a smile on her face. "You do that often then?"

"I am a very dramatic person, love. I love a chance to perform," Finn retorted with an impish grin and a wink.

"Oh I can definitely attest to that," Rory added, alluding to his little scene the first night of their acquaintance.

"I can't help it, love! It's a part of my nature. Plus, you have to cut me some slack. I was trying to charm you that night, and you are pretty hard to charm, so I had to pull out the big guns. And it obviously worked, didn't it, seeing as you agreed to go out with me," Finn added, a smug smile on his lips.

"Hey, I would have said anything to get you to stop making a scene," Rory conceded, smiling sweetly at Finn, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it doll. Everyone loves attention."

"Especially cocky, self centered Australians who believe they are God's gift to not only women but men as well," mumbled Logan, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Hey," Finn said above their laughter, "I'll have you know, that there is good reason for me to be, as Logan so blatantly put it, cocky and self centered, and all you people need to do is look here and you'll see why," he explained with a gesture to himself. "See these toned and ripped arms, these wash-board abs, my long lean legs, and of course you can't forget my gorgeous derrière. Put them all together with my dashing good looks and my natural Aussie charm, and voila, you have one handsome debonair guy."

Finn's speech was met with a long silence before raucous laughter erupted, swiping the smug look off of his face.

"That…was…….the funniest…….thing I've heard………….in a long time," Stephanie managed to get out through her giggles.

"You are seriously in need of an ego check," Colin added, before chuckling again.

" 'One handsome debonair guy'," Logan mocked, sending a grin at Finn. "Wow Finn, I didn't know you actually knew what the word 'debonair' meant, let alone how to use it in context."

Glaring at his friends, Finn turned to Rory (who was also shaking with laughter) with a pout on his lips. Seeing that his attention was on her, Rory stopped laughing, a look of chagrin on her face.

"You're laughing!" Finn exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest in indignation, the pout turning into a scowl. "You don't think I'm handsome? Or charming? Or debonair? I'm hurt love! So drastically hurt. I'm leaving." Finn threw his napkin onto the table and quickly got up, walking determinedly to the door.

Rory watched him leave with a worried look on her face, before turning back to the others. All three were still smiling.

"Is he alright?" Rory asked concern laced in her voice.

"Finn?" Colin asked.

Rory nodded.

"Oh yeah. He's fine. Finn likes to make dramatic exits. He's waiting outside for you most likely."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm going to go." She pushed her chair back and grabbed her purse. "Nice seeing you all again," she said with a smile, before walking to the door after receiving a chorus of goodbyes.

All three sets of eyes were on her as she left, gracefully sliding through the open door a man held open for her.

"I like her," Stephanie said with a smile. "I think she's perfect for Finn. They compliment each other well, don't you think?"

"Yeah. She can keep him grounded and he can make her loosen up more," Logan added.

"Finn needs someone like her. I hope everything works out between them."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as she got outside, Rory's eyes started frantically scanning the area for the familiar figure of Finn.

"Took you long enough," she heard from behind her. Spinning around she saw Finn leaning against the side of a building. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming after me," he added as he made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Of course I was. I just had to say goodbye," Rory replied as she snaked her hands up Finn's chest, before entwining them behind his neck. Leaning up to his ear she whispered, "If it's any consolation, I think you are the sexiest man _I've_ ever met." Leaning back, her gaze locked onto his stormy, lust-filled one, and suddenly her breathing became erratic.

Inching his head down, Finn slowly made his way to her lips, before suddenly crashing his against hers. A soft moan escaped Rory as Finn tore at her lips, pressure and urgency increasing.

Rory allowed herself to get caught up in the feelings Finn evoked, before breaking off the kiss and resting her head against his chest. "Not here Finn," she said looking up at him, "I'm not one for exhibitionism." She smiled at him before pressing a kiss against his throat.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, his lips pressed against her forehead, "I just…. You don't know what you do." Finn chuckled as Rory ducked her head and blushed crimson. Giving her one last squeeze, he let her go. "Come on kitten, there's still lots to do today." He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers before pulling her along with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Do I seriously need to be blindfolded?" Rory whined as Finn helped her into his vehicle.

"Of course," he replied as he climbed into behind the wheel, "this is me we're talking about. Being blindfolded creates intrigue. I know how much you love surprises." Turning on the engine, Finn smoothly backed out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"At least tell me how long it's going to take to get where we're going." She turned to Finn with her lip out in a pout.

Chuckling at Rory Finn said, "Sorry love, but without those big baby blues, that doesn't work on me."

Huffing in indignation, Rory crossed her arms and turned back forward. After several minutes of the silent treatment, Finn grabbed Rory's hand and intertwined their fingers, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Don't be upset love. I was told to keep this a surprise and I promised I would. I can't go back on my word." He gave her hand a squeeze and another kiss.

Sighing deeply, Rory replied, "I'm not upset Finn. But is it against your promise to tell me how long it's going to take to get wherever the hell we're going?"

"Okay," Finn sighed in defeat, "it's going to take 15 minutes or maybe an hour, could even take up to five. Not sure exactly. I've never been there."

"Ugh!" Rory exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "You're impossible!"

"Impossibly handsome and charming?" he teased, grabbing her hand again.

"No. Impossibly arrogant and cocky and --"

"Now kitten, I'd love to sit here and listen to you shatter my fragile self confidence, but we're at our destination," Finn said, cutting off her rant.

"Fragile self confidence my ass. You're the most – wait did you say we're here?"

Chuckling Finn replied as he shut off the car, "Yes love, I did."

"So I can take this damn thing off?"

"Nope, sorry. Not yet." Jumping out of the car Finn made his way to Rory's door, helping her climb out. "Just a couple more seconds and it comes off. Now be careful, we're going up stairs. Okay here we are." Stepping behind her, Finn gently untied the blindfold, his hands falling down to hold her hips.

Blinking as the sun hit her eyes, Rory took in her surroundings. "Finn," she asked hesitantly, turning around in his grasp, "why are we at my house?"

"Well," he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "to put it as quaintly as your wonderful mother did, we are here to have a special de-virginizing Gilmore Movie Night, as I have never had the pleasure of --" Finn managed to get out before Rory's arms were around his neck and her body was pressed up against his.

"Oh my god. This is the best date _ever_!" Rory exclaimed before placing a kiss on his lips. Extracting herself from his arms, Rory grabbed his hand and dragged him through the front door. "Mom! We're here! Where are you? And how could you keep this a secret from me?!" Rory cried out in indignation while making her way with Finn into the living room.

"Daughter of mine!" they heard exclaimed from above and then the loud bang of someone falling down. Seconds later Lorelai came bounding down the stairs, a huge smile on her face.

"There she is," she said as she took Rory in a hug, "my beautiful Rory. It's been too long since I last saw this face. And this one," Lorelai declared as she turned to look at Finn, "I have never seen before." Looking him up and down, Lorelai turned back to Rory. "I have taught you well, my daughter. Rich, incredibly hot and an accent. What more could a girl want? Good choice. Now enough with the dawdling. We have a very important task to complete tonight and it won't get done with us standing around and talking. Rory, you take your boy toy and grab the essentials from the kitchen. I'll set up the blankets and organize the movies. It is always crucial at a Gilmore Movie Night to organize the movies in viewing order," she said to Finn before pushing them to the kitchen. "Now scoot. We have lots to watch tonight."

Following Rory into the kitchen, Finn let out a low chuckle.

"What?" Rory asked as she started grabbing things from the cupboards.

Taking the stuff she handed him, Finn replied, "She is exactly how I pictured her, even more so. She's awesome, love."

"I know," Rory said and she moved to the fridge. "She's the best. I'm so much like her, it scares me sometimes."

"I like that about you though. You're your own person, but you've got the Lorelai in you, which makes you even more incredible."

Smiling at him, Rory placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. Now we should probably get back in there, or she'll be getting antsy. Can you carry all that?" she asked as she looked down at the stuff in his arms.

"No worries, love. I'm a strong, capable male. I can do anything." Winking at Rory, Finn walked into the living room. Giggling behind him, Rory followed.

"Okay," Lorelai stated as Rory and Finn sat down on the couch, "As tonight is a very special occasion, being Finn's very first time at an infamous Gilmore Movie Night or if you will, GMN, I have prepared some exceptional movies for our viewing pleasure. I'm not sure if Rory has told you," she said turning to Finn, "but we have six categories that are required for a true GMN. Those categories are comedy, romance, tragedy, horror, mockable, and the most important one of all, 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. Now we do not always watch six movies at a GMN, as it is allowed to have one movie fall into more than one category. So for tonight we have four movies to watch. As tonight's theme is de-virginizing," she said with a pointed look at Finn, "I have chosen three movies which fall into said theme. Note that Willy Wonka does not need to fall into the GMN theme. It is a must watch movie in it's own right. So without further ado, I give you our play list for the night." Turning around to pick up a dvd case, Lorelai threw the empty case at Rory. "To start off with we have the comedic and romantic categories displayed in the movie 'American Pie', although to be truthful, there isn't a whole lot of romance in this movie. But the point is, there is some, so it qualifies. Next on our list is a movie which falls into the tragic category. 'Alpha Dog' is tragic in more ways than one. Though not the most important, not seeing Justin Timberlake naked is tragic in it's own right. And then we move on to a movie which is both horrific and mockable. 'Crossroads' is the ultimate mockable movie and is so horrifically bad, that it just had to be one our list tonight. Willy Wonka will end the evening. And just let me say, be prepared to watch each movie in it's entirety or we will begin the movies again. Now all the snacks have been brought, pillows and blankets are here, and there will be a designated washroom break after 'Alpha Dog'. No getting up until then. You understand?" Lorelai pierced Finn with a glance.

"Perfectly," he replied unfazed.

"Good," she said before sitting down and pushing play on the remote.

"I'm having so much fun already doll," Finn whispered as the movie began.

"No talking!" Lorelai reprimanded, shooting him a glare.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before turning to look at the tv, aware of Rory's gaze on him.

Leaning up, Rory kissed his check, before snuggling up against his side, smiling wide as his arm wrapped across her shoulders. This was perfect.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Why am I always woken up by a ringing phone?' Finn thought as he opened his eyes. Rubbing his hand over his face, Finn sat up, or at least tried to, but the body on top of his wouldn't move. "Oh god. What did I do last night?" he asked himself as the pounding in his head got worse. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Ah," he heard someone say from behind him, "suffering from a sugar hangover. Fun, isn't it?"

Twisting his head Finn watched as a woman in pink power ranger pj's walked up to him, coffee cup in hand.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" he asked as she sat down on the table before him.

She laughed softly before saying, "It's not ringing. I _think _that just might be in your head."

Finn narrowed his eyes at the woman, before looking down at the girl on top of him.

"You both fell asleep during the impromptu viewing of 'Empire Records'. I was surprised by how long you lasted. Made it through all the necessary categories and still you wanted more. I'm glad to say that your de-virginizing is officially over and you survived with all body parts intact."

'De-virginizing?' he thought, before everything came rushing back to him. Smiling he turned to Lorelai. "That was the best night I've had in years. I can't believe I ate so much junk. And what's even worse is that you and Rory ate like three times more than me. How do you do it?"

Laughing, Lorelai stood up from the table. "That is a secret only true Gilmore Girls know. I'll leave you alone to wake up sleeping beauty there. I'm going to head to Luke's. Tell Rory."

"Okay," he replied as she made her way outside, still wearing her pink power ranger pj's.

Turning his attention to the sleeping goddess on his chest, Finn brushed a strand of hair away from her face, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Taking the opportunity to kiss her how he wanted, Finn molded and shaped her lips until he felt her slowly responding. He ran his hands down her back as Rory's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, his voice taking on a husky quality. He ran his hands up to her hair and brought her mouth back to his.

Breaking free, Rory gasped for air before replying with her own good morning.

"How are you feeling?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Better now," he replied giving her another slow, leisurely kiss. "I survived my first GMN. How could I not feel good?" He teased with a smirk.

Chuckling Rory made to push herself off of him, but Finn's arms locked tight around her.

"Finn," she admonished, "my mom could come down at any time. Do you really want her to see you pawing her only daughter?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Your lovely mother is gone, kitten. She left for Luke's just before I woke you up. So she's already saw you lying on top of me. Plus I like this position," he added with a devilish grin, "I can feel every inch of you."

Blushing furiously, Rory pushed hard against Finn's chest and pulled away from him. Sighing in reluctance, Finn loosened his hold upon her and allowed her to get up.

"Did she make coffee?" Rory asked, not quite meeting his eye as she stood up.

Frowning, Finn got up from the couch and stood in front of her, grabbing her chin to lift her head up.

"Don't be embarrassed love. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I liked having you sleeping on me. Made me feel protective and manly." Rory's lips broke into a grin and Finn said, "Ah there's the smile I love," before swooping down and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and said, "I can't quite help what comes out of my mouth when I'm around you, love. You're intoxicating and I say things without thinking about how you'll react first. You're an amazing gorgeous woman, and I'm so glad that you're mine."

Not knowing what to say, Rory lifted herself up onto her tippy toes and wrapped her hands around Finn's neck before crashing her lips onto his. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her body fully against his, as his fingers gently massaged her hips. Pulling away with a groan after several minutes of intense, passionate kissing, Finn rested his forehead against Rory's, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths of air. Rory moved her head away from his and placed her lips on his jaw, slowly moving across it and down onto his neck, placing small, wet kisses along the way. With another groan Finn pulled away from Rory, putting a small distance between them. Once he got his breathing under control, Finn looked over at Rory ruefully. "I don't think you know just what you do," he said with a harsh laugh before looking away again.

Rory blushed and turned around heading for the kitchen, but before she took even two steps she turned back. "I know," she replied with a small smile, "I know what I because it's the same thing you do to me." And with that she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.

Watching after her with a lustful look in his eyes, Finn slowly sat back down on the couch, taking a few deep, calming breaths.

"Do you want any coffee?" he heard Rory ask.

"Sure. Just black please," he called back, sitting still until she came into the room.

"I was thinking," Rory started as she handed Finn his cup, "that if you wanted to, I could give you a tour of Stars Hollow. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's my home and I love it here and I would like to show it to you." Rory bit her lip as she waited for Finn's answer.

"Of course I'd love to," he exclaimed with a big smile. "I was actually kind of hoping you would suggest it."

"Really?! Well let's go then. Just let me change. I think we might have some of my dad's clothes here, if you want to change too." She added as she got up from the couch.

"That'd be great." Setting his cup on the table, Finn followed Rory to her room. After a few minutes of searching she found some jeans and a t-shirt for Finn to wear and told him where the washroom was. They both changed quickly and were out the door ten minutes later.

"I'm so excited, love," Finn said as he grabbed her hand and lead her down the steps. "I can't wait."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So that is Stars Hollow," Finn commented, as they made their way into Luke's.

"Yep," Rory replied, sitting down at a free table. "You like it?" she asked as he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I love it! It's awesome. Everyone is so unique. I so have to come here more often. I fit right in."

"I have no objections to that," Rory said with a smile, before turning her head to look at Luke as he approached. "Hey Luke," she greeted, her grip on Finn's hand tightening a little.

"Hey Rory," he replied before looking at Finn and asking, "Who's this?"

"Uh, this is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn this is Luke. He makes the best coffee and burgers in the world."

Finn smiled and held out his hand. "Ah, yet another reason to come here more often. Nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands.

"You too. So what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the usual with extra fries." Luke gave her a disappointed look. "Hey," she said, "I didn't have breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled in return. "And you?" he asked, turning to Finn.

"The same I guess," Finn answered with a smile.

Sighing in defeat Luke walked back to the counter, giving their order to Caesar.

"Soooooo," Rory said as she turned to Finn, "what are we doing tonight?"

"You know I can't tell you love. But that reminds me, I need to make a call. Do you mind if I just step outside quickly?"

"Go ahead. I'll be here."

Dropping a kiss on her head as he got up, Finn walked outside, pulling out his cell. Dialing a number Finn waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey, it's Finn. There's been a change in plans tonight and I was wondering if you could arrange something last minute for me. Thanks. I need it ready in two hours. Is that possible? Great. Bye." He closed his cell and walked back into the diner.

"So love, there's been a slight change in plans," he said as he sat back down beside Rory. "How long will it take you to pack for a three day trip?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: So I'm back with a new chapter. I hope there's still people out there that are reading this. I'm sorry for such a long wait.**

**Ashely**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

"_So love, there's been a slight change in plans," he said as he sat back down beside Rory. "How long will it take you to pack for a three day trip?"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe I'm in Australia," Rory exclaimed as she made her way out of the airport "This is so awesome." Smiling at Finn, Rory leaned up and placed a quick, light kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much for this."

Smiling back, Finn grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as he tugged her towards an awaiting car. "I'm glad you like it love. I just thought that since you got to show me the place where you grew up, I'd return the favor."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To my mom's. Well to the beach house she spends all of her time at now. It's kind of a long drive, but I'm _pretty_ sure I can keep you occupied." Smirking devilishly, Finn leaned down and kissed the smile off Rory's lips, before pushing her down into the car.

"Pretty confident in your abilities huh?"

"Well I have good reason to be. I've been told that I am the best and that no one can compare by countless females and males. It does the self esteem good."

"You have the healthiest self esteem of anyone I've ever known. And by 'self esteem' I mean ego."

"Ouch love. You know exactly what to say to wound a charming, handsome, sexy Australian."

"Well it is pretty easy to do."

"These words you so carelessly spew hurt, Rory. They hurt."

"Oh buck up. Now this time I want something different from what you did on the plane. Something new and exciting."

"Isn't everything I do 'new and exciting' to you love?"

"That is true, but still, I want something that you haven't done yet."

"Okay well... I've done nemo, passion and pulp. Hmm, how about...'Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'?"

"It's a possibility. What are my other options?"

"Well there's 'Reservoir Dogs', 'The Little Mermaid' complete with singing, or if you want we could just make out until we get there. I see no problems with that."

"Of course you wouldn't. And I think I've been around you too long, because I'm leaning towards the last suggestion as well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well this is it," Finn said as he helped Rory out of the car. "What do you think?"

Looking up at the house before her, Rory stood speechless, amazed at the sight. "It's beautiful. I can't believe this is your house. I so would have loved growing up here."

"And this is just the outside. Wait until you actually get in the place," Finn teased with a smirk on his lips.

"You mean I actually get to go inside?!" Rory exclaimed with fake shock and disbelief.

"Just start walking love, and soon you will be inside," Finn answered as he started pushing her towards the door.

"I can walk perfectly fine without your assistance, thank you very much," she said as she moved away from Finn's hands. "Jeez, you're such a pushy person," she added as they made their way up the path to the front door. "I have absolutely no idea what I see in you."

Before Rory could take another step, Finn had her in his arms and his mouth fused with hers. His tongue soon persuaded Rory's lips to open, and was met eagerly by hers. Rory's arms drifted up and wrapped around his shoulders, bringing his body closer to hers. Pulling back from the kiss, Finn pressed his forehead against Rory's.

"Oh yeah. That's why," Rory said breathlessly as a smirk made it's way onto Finn's face.

Taking a step back, Finn laced their fingers together and started towards the front door again, which was now open, presenting a view of a tall, dark haired lady.

"You couldn't even wait to maul her in the house, could you?" the woman asked with a laugh as she started walking towards them.

Finn smiled again as a chuckle escaped his lips. "You do realise this is me we're talking about, don't you? When have I ever waited to do anything?" Releasing Rory's hand, Finn drew his mother into a hug, pulling back after a long moment. "It's great to see you, mum," he whispered in her ear. Stepping away, Finn added with a smirk as he looked at Rory, "Plus how could I wait when this beautiful, lovely young woman was standing before me?"

"Ah yes. She is a beautiful creature isn't she?" Finn's mom said as she turned her attention to Rory, who's cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. "Hello dear. I'm Olivia Morgan. It's so great to meet you, Rory." Leaning forward she brought Rory into a hug.

Awkwardly Rory returned the hug, her eyes flying over to lock with Finn's, with a questioning. "It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Morgan," Rory replied as they broke the hug.

"I call her every second day," Finn answered Rory's silent question, "she knows all about you."

"That I do and please, call my Olivia," she answered with a wave of her hand. "You are dating my son, the son who has never had a serious relationship or ever brought home a girl for me to meet, I think we can move past formalities. Now," she added as she took Rory's arm, "let's go inside and I can tell you all about Finn as a boy. And of course there will be the mandatory viewing of embarrassingly cute baby pictures, some of them naked, some of them not, but not to worry, it will be very entertaining."

Rory turned her head to smile back at Finn. "I love your mom, Finn. I think that we're going to get along very well." Turning back, Rory laughed as Olivia led her ino the house, starting in on one of the many stories she had to tell Rory. Finn trailed after the two most important women of his life with a distressed smile on his face, wary about what his mother was going to tell his girlfriend. This sure was going to be one hell of a visit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later found Rory, Finn and Olivia sitting out on the back porch overlooking the ocean. Five photo albums were spread across the table before them as Olivia was telling yet another story about Finn.

"This one," Olivia said as she passed Rory a photo of Finn, "is from Halloween when Finn was four."

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed as she looked at the picture, laughter spilling from her lips. "I can't believe you dressed up as Wonder Woman! You even have the lasso. You're so cute, Finn."

"He even went around flying in his invisible plane," Olivia managed to add, through her laughs.

"Okay, okay. That's enough laughing at my expense," Finn said, disgruntled. "You've been looking at pictures for hours. Aren't you done yet?" Looking through the album closest to him, Finn stopped at pictures of him and Ben surfing. "I don't even remember getting any these taken," he murmured.

"I'm a shutterbug," Olivia responded. "I love cataloging everything. I know I never really showed an active interest in your life, Finn, but I was always there. I've always loved you and I always will. Now," she said as she stood up from the table, "enough with the sentimental stuff, you two get up and stand over there. It's picture time. Just let me run inside and get my camera."

"So do you think she likes me?" Rory asked nervously as she got up from her seat and walked over to where Olivia pointed before she left.

"Likes you?" Finn returned with a disbelieving look on his face as he got up and stood beside Rory and pulled her into his arms. "Did you actually just ask me that? Can't you tell that she absolutely adores you? Maybe even more than she does me?"

"I'm never a good judge about if a person likes me or not," she replied with a shrug. "And I don't think it's possible for her to adore anyone more than she does you. She loves you so much, Finn."

"I know. And I love her. You know how I could tell right from the beginning that she liked you?"

"How?"

"My mum's not one for physical contact."

Rory broke out into a huge grin before kissing Finn's cheek. "I'm so glad she likes me," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stood together, just listening to each other's breathing, for a few moments before thay were broken apart by the sound of a shutter.

"Perfect," Olivia said as she walked over to them. "That's going to be a great shot. I'll get a copy of it for you both. Now just let me get a few more, and then you can go off and do whatever it is you have planned. I've monopolized your time long enough."

15 minutes and 30 pictures later, Finn and Rory we making their way down to Finn's old room.

"So what's next on the agenda? Are we going sightseeing? Or out for a nice dinner? Or to meet some of your old friends?"

"No, no and no. What we are now going to do is something I like to call taking a nap. I don't know about you love, but I am dead on my feet. I need a couple of hours of sleep to rejuvenate myself, so that I'll be all ready for when we do go sightseeing and out for a nice dinner and to meet some of my old friends. How about you? Do you need a nap?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Rory answered through a yawn, as she walked through the door Finn held open for her.

"Did you want to change first, or just crawl into bed now?" he asked with a smile as he watched her slowly make her way to his bed.

"Eh, too lazy to change," she said as she climbed onto the large, soft bed. "Wake me up when you do, please." Laying her head down on a pillow, Rory stretched out into a comfortable position. It was a few seconds before she felt the bed shift as Finn's weight was put upon it, and yet a few more until his body was behind hers and his arm was wrapped around her. Nuzzling his head into her neck, Finn lightly kissed her collarbone before muttering a 'sweet dreams kitten' and falling asleep, Rory soon following.

Sorry for such a disappointing chapter. I know it's short, but I've been having a difficult time writing lately. I know what I want to happen, but I can't seem to get it to come out right. I was really bad last time I updated and forgot to thank everyone who wished me well when I had my accident. I'm sorry for being so remiss. Thank you all so much for still reading this story. I know I barely update, but it's almost done (I hope), so please stick with me. I can't promise anything, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in August sometime. Thx for reading,

Ashely


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls**

_Previously:_

_"Wake me up when you do, please." Laying her head down on a pillow, Rory stretched out into a comfortable position. It was a few seconds before she felt the bed shift as Finn's weight was put upon it, and yet a few more until his body was behind hers and his arm was wrapped around her. Nuzzling his head into her neck, Finn lightly kissed her collarbone before muttering a 'sweet dreams kitten' and falling asleep, Rory soon following._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wake up love, I have some coffee for you," Finn whispered in Rory's ear as he gently shook her shoulder.

Murmuring softly, Rory rolled onto her back and stuck out her hand for the coffee, eyes all the while still closed.

Chuckling lightly, Finn handed her the cup and watched as she blindly sat up and downed half the cotents. "Ah, heavenly coffee," Rory sighed as she finally opened her eyes. "Hey," she said to Finn before kissing his cheek. "How long did we sleep for? Not too long I hope. I'm really bad with the whole jetlag thing." Swallowing the rest of the coffee, Rory set the cup on the bedside table.

"We weren't even out for two hours, love. I'm pretty sure we'll be alright. Now up. You have to get changed so we can go do some sightseeing." Finn grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her up from the bed. "We have no time for dwadling. I've already changed, so I'll be waiting downstairs for you. See ya in a bit." And with that he left.

Stretching as she made her to the bathroom, Rory turned her head as she heard the door reopening. "Sorry love, I forgot something," Finn said as he made his way back into the room. Before she could reply Finn had his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling back after a long moment Finn gave Rory a devilish smirk. "Now that's what I call a proper wake up." He kissed her forehead and once again left the room. Smiling to hersef, Rory walked into the bathroom, excited about what Finn had planned for the afternoon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So," Olivia said as Finn walked into the kitchen, "I like her." Taking a drink of her coffee, Olivia watched Finn as he poured himself a cup.

"Good, cuz I do too," he replied as he took a seat at the counter across from her. "I really like her, mum. I think this could become something really serious."

"Even more serious than what you two are doing now?" Olivia asked in surprise.

Finn nodded his head in assent before guliping down half of his coffee.

"Don't you think things are going a little fast? I mean you're already meeting parents and have only been officially dating for a couple of days. You've never been in a serious relationship before Finn, and you're falling headfirst into this one."

"You don't understand. She's perfect for me mum. We compliment each other so much. I'm not saying I love her or anything. I just mean that I could definitely see myself doing that in the future. It would be so easy to fall in love with Rory and more importantly I find that I want to do so. I think I've found someone who I could spend the rest of my life with in Rory. But it's really way too soon for me to be saying that or even thinking it because as you did point out, this _is _my first serious relationship and Rory _is _the only girl that I have ever call my girlfriend."

"But you _are _thinking about it and that in itself is amazing. I never thought that I'd live to see this day. Are you really my son? I truly can't believe half the words that are coming out of your mouth. You've changed Finn, and it's definitely a good change."

"Well that's a relief. I wouldn't want to change for the worse."

Finn got up from his seat and walked over to Olivia's side, pulling her into a hug. "So I have your approval?"

"Definitely. Rory is exactly the type of girl that I have always pictured you ending up with. I'm glad you two are together. Now go," she said as she pushed Finn away, "You didn't come all the way here just to see me. I'm sure you'll be able to find some other people here who would love to see you again, not to mention meet Rory. Plus you have to take her sightseeing. She's probably just itching to see everything." Olivia got up from her seat and put her mug down in the sink. "I won't be expecting you for dinner, so don't feel obligated to come back here early. I have plans anyway, so I most likely won't be home til late myself. I have to be on my way. Tell Rory hi for me." Giving Finn a kiss on his cheek, Olivia grabbed her bag and coat and left the kitchen, the sound of the front door opeing and closing reaching Finn's ears moments later.

With a slight smile on his lips, Finn sat back down and grabbed his coffee immediately downing what was left of it. He sat staring into his empty mug, thinking about what his mom had said not noticing Rory's entrance until her arms wrapped around his waist and she placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hey love," he said as he turned around in her grasp.

"Hey," Rory replied, smiling when he drapped his arms across her waist in return. "What's got you thinking hard so early in the morning?"

"Just something my mum said," he replied vaguely, leaning forward until his lips almost touched hers. "It's nothing important. What is important though is the fact that you haven't given me a proper hello."

Smiling Rory said, "Oh dear thoughtless of me. I'll have to rectify that immediately." Sliding her arms up to entwine around his neck, Rory gathered herself closer to Finn before whispering, "Hello Finn," and crashing her lips onto his. Taking control of the kiss, Rory pushed Finn farther into the counter, arching her body so that every inch of it was pressed against every inch of Finn's. Tracing her tongue around his lips demanding entrance, Rory moaned deeply when Finn's tongue met hers. Pulling back when air finally became necessary, Rory pushed her head into the crook of Finn's shoulder, laying quiet kisses upon the exposed skin, sending shivers racing through Finn's body. His hands were running all over Rory's body, up into her hair and down onto her thighs, _needing_ to feel all of her.

"Love," Finn finally managed to croak out after regaining some of his control, which was extremely hard to do as Rory was still placing kisses on his neck, "if you keep that up we'll never leave the house and you'll never get to see all the sights that my home town has to offer."

Rory sighed, knowing that he was right but not wanting to move. "Just a couple more minutes," she mumbled into his neck. "You're just so comfortable Finn."

"Fine. I concede. A few more mintues, than it's time to go."

Rory snuggled closer to him, sighing contently. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You are the _worst_ boyfriend in the **entire world**!" Rory exclaimed angrily as she glared over at a laughing Finn. "I didn't even _want_ to do this but you forced me to. I don't do any form of exercise, let alone any kind of sport. I _knew_ I would suck at it and I told you I would, but did you believe me? _Noooo_." Standing up, Rory forcefully brushed the sand off her body, muttering incoherently under her breath. Looking back to Finn she said in her best imitation of him, " 'Come on love, it's not that hard. Everyone here does it. You'll be a natural. I promise I won't laugh. You just have to trust me on this one.' " Picking up the broken halves of the surfboard Rory threw them at Finn while yelling, "It _so too_ was hard. Everyone here_ doesn't_ do it. I am not a natural at _anything _athletic. You _did too_ laugh! And I'm _never_ going to trust you on **anything ever again**!" Throwing up her hands in frustration, Rory collasped down onto the sand.

"Rory love," Finn said through his laughter as he sat down beside her, "don't take it so seriously. I sucked my first time too. Granted I didn't break the surfboard, I still sucked. It takes practice to get good at anything, you know that. Now come on, give me a smile."

Rory obstinately turned her head away from Finn.

"Love, if you don't give me a smile, than I am going to be forced to get one myself and I don't think you want me to do that."

Still ignoring him, Rory shifted farther away, angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine then," he said, "you leave me no choice but to play dirty."

Alarmed by the tone of his voice, Rory looked over to Finn right as he launched himself on her and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Finn!" Rory screeched in surprise. "No! Don't! Stop, Finn, stop! I can't-" Helpless against the laughter that spilled from her, Rory tried to push Finn off of her. "Finn!" she exclaimed breathlessly a smile making it's way onto her lips, "stop I can't take any more. Please!"

Smiling devilishly, Finn looked down at Rory, "I got the smile I wanted, but did I get the forgiveness I want as well?"

"Yes! Yes Finn I forgive you. Just please stop tickling me."

"Good." Rolling off of her, Finn sat down in the sand and pulled Rory up against him.

Groaning, Rory wrapped an arm around her stomach. "That was low Finn," she said with and accusing glare.

"So it was doll, but I do what I have to to get what I want."

Pouting Rory tunred to Finn. "Now my stomach hurts and it's all your fault. It's also all your fault that I made a total ass of myself surfing and that your surfboard got broken and that I have sand where sand isn't supposed to be and that the people around most likely think I'm crazy and that--"

"Doll," Finn said as he covered her mouth with his hand, "as much as I love hearing you blame me for everything, we really need to get going. We have to stop by the house to shower and change and then we're going to meet up with some of my old friends. Now if you just get up and go into the car, I'll be glad to listen to you continue with your little rant, but if we don't leave now we'll be late. And I know how you hate being late to anything." Smirking at Rory's glare, Finn stood up and brushed the sand from his body before reaching a hand down and pulling Rory up beside him. "You grab our clothes and I'll grab everything else." Nodding in assent, Rory quickly gathered up their clothes and turned back to Finn. Quietly she watched him as he bent and picked up the rest of their stuff. Smiling at the sight before her, Rory thought just how lucky she was.

323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Hey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and thanks to all you guys who read this one. I was going to write more in this chapter, go right into Rory meeting Finn's old friends, but I didn't know when I'd get that part done, so I decided to cut it short and post this. I hope it's not too bad. And I know that I didn't do the whole time difference thing right, but I don't really care. Rory and Finn are going to spend the rest of 'the week of finn' in Australia and I'm not counting in the time it takes for the flights. Also I have a question for you guys. I can't decide when I should put in the first sex scene. I was thinking either their last night in Australia (but I think that might be a little too soon?), a few days after they come back from Australia, the day when the whole mitchum situation comes to a head, or a couple months down the road. I'm really not that sure. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much.

Ashely


End file.
